WWE One Shots
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: One Shots! Most of them will contain sexual content so be warned :)
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a compilation of WWE one shots. Most of them will have sexual content so please be warned. Enjoy :)

I do not own any of the wrestler, divas or oc's!


	2. The Viper

**Randy Orton/AJ Lee (Sexual Content)**

It was a typical Monday night and RAW was in full swing. But Randy found himself unable to focus on anything. The only thing he could think of was the short, spunky, brunette. Everything about her drove him wild and he found himself dreaming of what it would be like to kiss her soft lips.

"Hey Orton you alright over there?" Punk asked as he glanced over at Randy who was staring off into space.

"Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You have not taken your eyes off of the monitor since the match started! And you have never been one to give a shit about any of the diva matches!"

"I… I just can't get her out of my head man. I am going insane and I don't know what to do about it."

A grin crept to Punks lips as he looked over at his friend. "I know exactly what you need to do. You need to get a taste to satisfy your craving!" He smirked before leaving the locker room with a chuckle.

Randy thought about what he had said as he continued to watch her bounce around in the ring.

"That is it! I have to have her!" He announced.

AJ sat at the bar sipping a beer when she suddenly felt someone slip into the seat next to her. She glanced over to find none other than the viper staring back at her.

"Hey AJ." He smiled.

"Hey Randy what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you."

She whipped her head around to look at him. "I am assuming that was a joke."

"Not a joke. I am dead serious. AJ I want… no I need you."

She opened her mouth to protest but he pressed his finger to her lips. He pulled out a ten and threw it on the bar before helping her out of her seat. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked as the elevator doors opened.

"To my bed." He smirked as he ushered out of the elevator and towards his room. It was only seconds before he had her pressed against the wall of his hotel room.

"Randy we can't do this!" AJ breathed as he trailed kissed down her neck to her collar bone.

"Why can't we?" He asked before running his hands down her sides, feeling the curves of her body through her skin tight dress.

"Because we work together and…"

The second his mouth connected with the sweet spot on her neck, she lost all train of thought. "Randy!" She moaned as her body melted into his.

"That's it don't fight it baby. I know you want me as bad as I want you," He whispered in her ear. "I have heard the other guys talk about what a great kisser you are and I just had to find out for myself."

He spun her around so she was facing him as he lower his mouth to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands slid down and cupped her ass as he easily hoisted her into his arms.

"Randy we really can't do this!"

"AJ, no one is ever going to find out about this so just relax." He cooed as he ran his large hands down her back, gently undoing the zipper of her dress as he did so. As it pooled at her feet, he could not take his eyes off of the black bra and matching panties she was now left in

She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him directly in the eyes. "Do me now!"

He roughly pressed his lips to hers as he carried her towards the bedroom where he set her on the bed.

"You are wearing too many clothes!" She whined before he began to rip off his clothes.

As soon as his shirt was off, she leaned forward and ran her hands up and down his abs.

"I have always wanted to do that." She admitted with a blush.

"I have always wanted to do this!" He reached out and cupped her breast in his hands as he shoved her backwards so she was flat against the bed. His mouth found hers as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He pulled his mouth away from hers only to place it on one of her breasts while his hand played with the other.

"Oh Randy don't tease me like this!" She cried.

He took his hand off of her breast and ran it down her stomach before sliding in into her black lacy panties.

"These have got to go!" He announced as he ripped the material apart, throwing it to the ground along with his clothes.

"Randy!" She gasped as his hand hovered over her most sensitive parts.

"Tell me what you want baby?" He murmured in her ear.

"I want you…in me…now!"

He let out a chuckle as he lowered his body onto hers. "I have dreamt of this." He whispered as he slowly slid inside of her.

They both gasped at pleasure that ran through their bodies. After giving her a few seconds to adjust, he finally let go and began thrusting into her at an inhuman like pace.

"I…don't know how long I can last. You feel so good!" He moaned as he lowered his mouth to her neck.

"Neither can I!" She cried as she held onto his shoulders for support as she felt her orgasm building.

As she raked her fingernails down his spine, he began to speed up the pace.

"I can't hold on any longer." He panted as he thrust into her one last time sending them both into the most intense orgasms they had ever experienced.

He fell onto the bed besides her trying to catch his breath as she lay giggling next to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"I just had sex with the viper!" She grinned.


	3. The Interview

**CM Punk/Renee Young**

"Alright Renee here is the list off all of the interviews you will be doing tonight." Andy, one of the WWE employees said as he handed her the paper.

She briefly skimmed through the list until one name in particular jumped out at her…CM Punk.

"Punk? I am interviewing him tonight?"

"Yeah he has a big match at the Royal Rumble against Bray Wyatt and we need you to get his thoughts about it. Why is that going to be a problem?"

"No, not at all sir… I just have never interviewed him before."

"Well I guess it is your lucky night. Hopefully he won't make you cry like he normally does to the new interviewers." He smirked before continuing on down the hall.

Renee stood frozen not knowing what to do. He had made the other interviews cry? Was he really a jerk in person? He was her hero and she knew she would be absolutely crushed if she found out he was really an ass.

Suddenly she saw Natalya out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Nattie do you have a second?" She asked as she jogged up to the veteran diva.

"Sure Renee what's up?"

"I have to do and interview tonight with CM Punk and I have heard rumors that he is not the nicest guy. Is that true?"

Nattie let out a chuckle as she wrapped her arm around Renee's shoulder.

"You cannot listen to the rumors. Fans make up so much stuff, you can never tell what is true and what is not…"

"But Andy said that he has made the other interviews cry."

"That is totally a lie! He probably just said that to mess with you! I will be honest, Phil is one of the nicest guys in the locker room, but if you get on his bad side… he can be a real jerk! You have interviewed much bigger and meaner wrestler before, why is interviewing Phil such a big deal?"

"Well…he has been my hero ever since I could remember and I have always kinda had a thing for him. I don't know what I would do if I found out he was really a jerk."

"Renee you are up!" Andy yelled from down the hall.

"Well I guess I better get going…"

"Don't worry so much, kid." Nattie smiled.

Renee made her way down the hall making sure she had had everything memorized that she needed too.

"Alright you will be starting with John Cena and then ending with CM Punk."

A wave of relief washed over her, she still had some time to get herself mentally prepared for her interview with Punk.

"Sounds good to me," She smiled as she took the microphone from him. "Let's do this thing!"

The next hour flew by as she interview numerous superstars from John Cena and Paul Heyman to the Shield and Dolph Ziggler.

She glanced back at her list everyone was marked off except the final interview of the night… CM Punk.

"You got this Renee. He is just a normal guy who puts his pants on one leg at a time. Shoot now I am imagining him putting his pants on! Ugh get yourself together!" She groaned to herself.

Suddenly laughter erupted from behind her. She quickly turned around to find Punk smiling back at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh my gosh I thought I was alone! I am so sorry. I am not crazy I swear!"

"Thanks a shame because I dig crazy chicks!" He winked as he stepped closer to her.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as she inhaled his musky cologne.

"You are supposed to be interviewing me." He whispered.

"Oh my gosh yes the interview!" She took a step back and grabbed the microphone off of the table. "Alright are you ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready."

To her utter surprise, the interview went perfectly! She did not mess up any of her lines and more importantly she did not say anything stupid to embarrass herself even more than she already had.

"And that is a wrap. Good job tonight everyone!" Andy cheered as he began packing up all the equipment.

Renee turned around and began gathering up all of her things when she felt someone's presence right behind her.

"See I'm not as mean as everyone makes me out to be." He whispered.

She whipped around to look at him. "Oh my gosh how did you…"

"I overheard your conversation with Natalya earlier."

"Was that all you heard of that conversation?" She asked suddenly panicked that he had heard the rest.

"All of it." He chuckled.

"Oh my gosh I am such an idiot! I really need to whisper." She groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey don't say that, you are not an idiot. If anyone is an idiot here it is me for eavesdropping on someone else's conversation. I just heard you say my name and I…"

"You what?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I wanted to see if you thought I was a jerk like everyone says I am." He sighed.

"I don't think you are a jerk at all! I think you are really cool! Gosh I sound like some 15 year old fan girl!"

He let out a chuckle as he looked at her. "I think you are pretty cool too."

"You think I'm cool? Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "I mean uh thank you."

Before she even realized what was happening, he stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers in the most mind blowing kiss she had ever experienced.

"What…what was that for?"

"Being such a cute interviewer. Hopefully we get to do this again VERY soon!" He smirked.

"I look forward to it." She blushed.


	4. Paris

**HHH and Stephanie**

"Why do things have to be so freaking hard?" Stephanie sighed as she sunk lower into her chair.

"What's going on Steph?" Vince asked as he took a seat next to his daughter.

"It's Hunter. I feel like we hardly ever see each other and yet we work for the same company, the company _I_ own part of!"

Vince let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe it's time that the two of you take a break for a while."

Stephanie let out a harsh laugh, "Have you met him? The last thing he would ever do is take time off, especially now that he is back in the title picture again."

"Well maybe you should try and convince him."

"You should know better than anyone else that he is as stubborn as a mule. Just like you."

"Mr. McMahon there is a problem with the scheduling for tonight's show can you come take a look?" One of the producers asked as she stuck her head into the office.

"Ugh yeah I will be right there. I have to go take care of this. Can we talk about this later?" He asked as he rose from his chair.

"There is nothing to talk about." She smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes daddy I'm going to be fine!" She chuckled as she walked him to the door.

As soon as he was gone, she returned to her desk and picked up the picture frame on her desk, "Whatever happened to the old us?" She whispered as she traced her finger over her old wedding picture.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with the show tonight dad?"

"I'm sure princess. I have everything under control so just sit back, relax and enjoy the show!" He grinned.

Stephanie had this odd feeling that he was up to something, but decided not to press him on it.

The show was going along smoothly, a key indicator that something was up. In the entire history of RAW there had never been a show where something did not go wrong.

She was instantly ripped out of her thoughts as Hunters music filled the room. He began by talking about all of his accomplishments and everything he had achieved throughout his career when suddenly the lights turned off. As soon as the lights were turned back on the shield appeared out of nowhere and began a vicious three on one assault.

"Oh daddy what are you up to?" She sighed as she scooted closer to the monitor not once averting her eyes from the action.

"Oh my gosh his arm has got to be broken! There is no way he is going to be to wrestler after this!" Jerry cried as he and JBL commentated on the whole thing.

Stephanie hopped up from her seat and quickly made her way to the curtain, right as he was limping through them.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded as soon as he saw her.

He instantly wrapped his arm around her waist, "Come on Steph we need to talk." He whispered in her ear as he led her back into her office. As soon as the door was shut he turned around to find her with crossed arms glaring back at him.

"Well do you care to explain yourself mister?"

He held up his hands in defense. "It was your dad who came up with the plan!"

"I knew I should not have told him anything!" She sighed as she fell back onto the couch with her head in her hands.

"You're right. You should not have talked to him... you should have talked to me."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Hunter…"

"Steph let me finish. I am your husband you need to be able to come talk to me about anything. Especially things that concern our marriage," He placed his hand on her knee. "But in this case, it's all my fault. I should have known there was a problem. I have just become so consumed with everything going on here at work that I lost sight of what was truly important to me… you. And as of right now I plan on changing that." He smiled as he reached around her and grabbed a folder off of the desk. "Do you know what this is?" He asked as he held it in front of her.

"No clue."

"It is two one way plane tickets to Paris. I don't have any intention of coming back anytime soon. I have neglected you long enough and now I am going to make it up to you, every second of everyday."

"Oh Hunter!" She cried as she threw herself into his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. "This means so much to me."

"I know it does baby. I am so sorry things got so bad. Apparently I have had my head in my ass for the last few months."

"I hate to say it but can't deny that." She giggled as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So Paris huh?"

"I always promised you I would take you somewhere as beautiful as you. Unfortunately this does not even come close to you. No place on the face of this earth does."

"Hunter what has gotten into you? You have never been so romantic before."

"Your dad put everything into perspective from me."

"What exactly did he say to you that completely changed you?"

"He made me realized that if I keep up all of this bullshit and forget my duties as a husband, I am going to lose you and end up alone. And let me tell you something I have never been so scared in my entire life. I could not live without you by my side. I simply just couldn't do it."

"Well lucky for you, you won't ever have to worry about that." She smiled as she touched his cheek.

"Enough of this sappy crap. Let's get our asses to Paris!"


	5. Adore you

**Dean Ambrose/OC (Sexual Content)**

Jordyn sat in bed flipping through the channels. Yet again nothing caught her interest. She didn't normally watch TV, but ever since Dean had left for the WWE overseas tour she had nothing better to do. He didn't call her while he was away and it was beginning to drive her mad. So she tried to distract herself so she did not think about him so much.

"I guess I will just go to bed." She sighed as she turned off the TV and snuggled into bed. She tossed and turned for nearly an hour before she finally drifted to sleep. She was only minutes into her slumber before the ringing of her phone awoke her. She rolled over and answered it without even looking at who it was.

"WHAT?" She barked.

_'Oh, hey, oh  
Baby, baby, are you listening?  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living  
Oh, baby, are you listening?  
When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you  
Baby, can you hear me?  
When I'm crying out for you  
I'm scared oh, so scared  
But when you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh  
When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you  
I love lying next to you  
I could do this for eternity  
You and me—we're meant to be  
In holy matrimony  
God knew exactly what he was doing  
When he led me to you  
When you say you love me  
Know I love you more (I love you more)  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you  
When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
And when you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy, I adore you, I adore you'_

'Adore you' was the only thing she heard on the other line. She instantly sat up in bed and flipped on the light. "Dean?"

"I need you Jordyn. I need you so bad right now it hurts."

"Dean." She breathed as she rested her head against the pillow. "I would do anything to have you here with me right now."

"Anything?"

"Anything." She repeated.

"What about closing your eyes for me baby."

"What? Why would I close my eyes?"

"Just do it for me okay Jordyn?"

"Alright my eyes are closed."

"Good girl," He cooed. "Now don't you open them until I tell you to."

He quietly climbed the steps as he continued to whisper sweet nothings.

"Dean I think someone is breaking into the house. I heard footsteps!" She cried.

"Your eyes better not be open."

"Dean…"

"Open them baby." He whispered as he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Oh my…Dean!" She threw the phone to the floor before she hopped off of them bed and leapt into his arms. "How…what…when…I missed you so much."

He let out a chuckle as he carried her back to the bed and laid her down.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't be away from you for that long. I could not function without you with me. I needed to see you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he gently kissed her lips.

"But shouldn't you still be in…"

"I left early. Told everyone I have an untreated medical condition and couldn't wrestle until I got it taken care of."

"But you are not really hurt are you?"

He grinned down at her, "Well if you count this as a medical condition then yeah." He grabbed her tiny hand and ran it down his toned chest straight to the bulge in his pants.

She sharply inhaled as tingles ran down her spine.

"But I don't need a doctor to fix me, I _need_ you."

Those three words were her undoing. She shoved him onto the bed next to her as she climbed on top of him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She was in control for less than a minute before he flipped them over and took over.

"I need to see you baby." He whispered as he helped her out of her pajamas. As soon as she was naked he sunk his teeth into her neck causing her to cry out.

"Don't play with me tonight Dean. I need you more than you need me."

He sat up and looked her in the eyes. "That is not possible." He said before stripping off his jeans.

Dean pressed his lips to hers as he gently positioned himself on top of her.

"_Oh, baby, are you listening? When you say you love me, Know I love you more, And when you say you need me, Know I need you more, I adore you, I adore you." _He whispered as he slid inside of her.

Their moans filled the air as bliss washed over both of them.

"I missed you so much!" She cried as she grabbed onto his neck for support.

"I'm going to show you how much I missed you!" He smirked as he began thrusting into her with so much fierceness she was afraid they might break the entire bed.

"Holy shit!" She cried as she felt the familiar tingle deep inside.

"I want you to hold out until I tell you to."

"Dean I can't!"

"Yes you can. I want you to come when I do."

"How long is that going to be?" She whined as he nipped her ear.

"Wait for it…wait for it…right…now!" He cried as he threw his head back in pleasure.

She threw her head back against the pillow as her own orgasm ripped through her body.

"Holy shit woman you are going to be the death of me!" He panted.

"But damn what a way to go!" She giggled.


	6. Forever

**Dean Ambrose/ OC (Sexual Content)**

"Do you ever just think about how far we have come?" Katrina asked as she rolled over in bed to look at Dean.

He let out a chuckle as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you mean baby?" He asked.

"I mean we have been close friends since back in our Indy days. That's like what 11 years!"

"And we have pretty much been a couple the entire time!" He laughed.

"I am so grateful that I met you. Even if both my father and my grandfather hated you." She giggled.

"Well have you met them? They are two of the hardest guys in the world to please. Kevin Nash AND Stu Hart come on I never stood a chance. Especially when it comes to dating you."

"But you finally earned their respect and now they love you."

"You know what's funny? I was just sitting here thinking about how much I love you."

"Awe I love you too baby." She grinned as she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"No, Katrina I am serious I love you so much it's not even funny. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing when I got to bed. You never leave my mind...never. No matter what I'm doing."

"Dean…"

He hopped out of bed and began digging around in his bag for something.

"I was going to wait until the time was right and plan a huge elaborate thing, but I can't wait a moment longer," He knelt down on one knee and held out a tiny little black box. "Katrina Nash will you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth and become my wife?"

She covered her mouth as a squeal passed her lips.

"Katrina will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box revealing the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Yes, a million times yes!" She cried as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips while sliding the ring onto her slim ringer. "I had no idea you were going to propose!" She giggled.

"To be honest neither did I. I was planning on waiting until at least the end of the year, but I just couldn't! I had to officially make you mine."

"Well I am glad. You just made me the happiest woman on the face of this earth! I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you Dean!"

She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, only to have him immediately deepen it by tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her closer to him.

"Dean…" She breathed as she parted for air. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish."

He pulled away as laugher shook his body. "Oh don't you worry baby I plan to finish what I started!"

Before she could even process what was happening, she was lying flat on her back as he tore off all of her clothes. Just as he finished slipping out of his jeans, she sat up and propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I want to thank you."

"Okay." He chuckled before lowering his head to press kisses down her abdomen.

"No Dean I want to THANK you." He looked up and saw the smirk on her face and knew exactly what she was up to.

"Oh baby have at it!" He huskily whispered as he laid his head against the pillow.

She braced her arms on his chest as she straddled his hips. He immediately grabbed her hips to keep her steady as she slowly sunk down onto him.

"Oh my…" She moaned as she slowly continued to ride him.

It was a few antagonizing minutes before he finally spoke up.

"Baby you have got to go faster, I am going to die over here!" He groaned through as his hands grasped the sheets below him.

She let out a giggled as she smirked down at him. "Hmm I don't think so."

"Well I do!" He growled as he roughly grabbed her hips and began to thrust harder into her. She let her head fall back as pleasure filled her body. She was thrown over the edge when he lowered his mouth to her breasts.

"Dean!" She cried out as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Look at me baby." He begged as he eyes fluttered open to look at him.

The sight of her coming completely undone in front of him because of the things he was doing to her was enough to trigger his own orgasm.

"Shit!" He cried as he held onto her tightly so he did not buck her off of him.

She bent down and captured his lips with hers. "I cannot wait to do this with you every single day for the rest of our lives."

"Oh baby you just painted the most beautiful picture I have ever imagined! Proposing to you was the best thing I had ever done. And boy am I glad I did not wait any longer to do it!" He chuckled as he kissed her lips once more.


	7. Hot For Teacher

**CM Punk/AJ Lee (Sexual Content very dirty!)**

AJ sat in class blowing bubbles with her bubble gum as she twirled her hair around her finger. This was the fifth time this week she had been sent to detention. And she was beginning to enjoy sitting there doing nothing while the teacher, Miss. Anderson read her dirty romance novel at her desk. But for some reason something felt off about today. She noticed that there were no other students in detention with her. And more importantly there was no Miss. Anderson sitting at her desk. AJ glanced up at the clock; 3:10.

"She is ten minutes late so I am leaving." AJ announced out loud as she gathered her things and headed for the door. She reached for the handle and stepped out, only to come face to face with a very sexy, but pissed off looking man.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked as he glared down at her.

"Miss. Anderson is late so I decided to leave." She replied.

"Well lucky for you I am here now so sit your ass back down in your seat." He hissed as he slammed the door shut behind him.

She should have been alarmed by the fact that he locked the door and pulled the shade shut tight behind him, but she was too busy trying to figure out who the hell this deliciously tattooed man was.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Mr. Brooks now sit down and shut your mouth."

"Asshole." She grumbled as she propped her feet up on the desk and continued to blow bubbles as she whipped out her phone and began texting.

She was startled when he put his hands on her legs and shoved them to the floor as he popped her bubble with his pen.

"What the…"

"Give me your phone…now."

"Come get it!" She smirked as she shoved it into her bra. Her smirk quickly faded as he stuck his hand inside her shirt and pulled it out. He walked back over to the desk and threw it on top. She remained speechless as she looked back at him. "I want my phone back." She growled.

A smirk crept to his face. "Come get it then."

She got out of her seat and made her way over to his desk and held out her hand. As he grabbed it off of the desk, he let it drop onto his lap.

"Like I said come get it."

She gave him a dirty look as she reached for it. Just as she was about to grab it, he moved it with his other hand and before she could stop herself, she ended up grabbing his dick. She immediately pulled her hand back as she looked up at him.

"I guess you are going to have to do some work to get your phone back."

"It's not that important." She grinned as she spun around and walked back to her seat. Leaving him chuckling at his desk.

She turned her attention out the window trying to calm all of the tingles that ran down her spin.

"So…"

She glanced up to find him leaning against the table next to her.

"What?" She snapped.

"You have a really shitty attitude. You know that?"

"Piss off."

He chuckled as he leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know why you are so pissy and why you are constantly getting into trouble."

"Oh do enlighten me."

"You don't have anyone to keep you in line. But don't worry we are going to change that right now."

He stood up and lifted her out of her seat and carried her over to his desk. He took a seat and threw her across his lap.

"You are going to count them. If you fuck up, I will start all over again."

She tried to turn around and ask what the hell he was talking about until she heard the loud _smack. _It was only seconds before her ass was on fire.

"What the hell are you…" Again another _smack _filled the air.

"This is me starting over because you cannot count."

This time when she felt the smack, she was smart enough to say 'one'.

He continued to spank her one after the other as she cried out the numbers.

"Are you ready to start listening?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl for using your manners. I didn't even have to tell you. I think you deserve a reward for that what do you think?"

"I think so."

He spun her around so she was facing him. He placed his hands on her breasts before ripping her shirt open causing buttons to fly in all different directions. She gasped as he buried his face in between her breasts.

"Do you like that?"

"Mhm." She moaned as he reached around and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor before placing his mouth over one of the perky breasts.

His hands cupped her ass as he lifted her up onto the desk.

"Mr. Brooks!" She moaned as she threw her head back.

He sunk his teeth into her neck as he unzipped the fly of his pants.

"Do you know what I do to naughty girls?"He asked once he pulled away.

She shook her head.

"You use your word when you speak to me. Unless you want me to take you over my knee again."

"No, Sir I…I don't know what you do to naughty girls."

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes, sir."

"I fuck them." He wickedly grinned as he lifted her skirt up and grabbed her hips before setting her down on his dick.

"Shit!" She cried out as she threw her head back.

"You are a dirty little girl."

"Mhm."

"Say it. I want to hear you say it."

"I'm a dirty little girl!" She cried out as he lifted her up and set her down on the edge of the desk as he continued to thrust into her at a mind blowing pace.

"Yes just like that!" She cried

"You better not come without asking me first." He hissed.

"I am not asking you if I can have an orgasm."

"What?" He growled as he stopped moving his hips.

"Okay I will ask. Please don't stop." She cried.

"That's what I thought."

It was only minutes before she felt an orgasm coming on.

"Can I come?"

"Nope."

"Please! Please I can't…please!" She cried.

"Come."

She let out a sting of incoherent cruses as her body furiously shuddered. As soon as she was able to think clearly, she glanced back up at him.

"Now finish me off." He demanded as he let go of her and pointed towards the ground.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and took him in her mouth.

"Just like that." He moaned as he grabbed her hair and held it out of her face.

She used her hand to stroke the part that would not fit into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and around before he yanked her hair so that her head fell back.

"I'm going to come!" He panted as he held her head steady as he came. He remained in that same position as his cock throbbed inside of her mouth before he finally pulled out and looked down at her. He laughed as he reached around and grabbed a trash can and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" She giggled as she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand before standing up and smoothing out her skirt.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked with a smirk as he zipped up his pants.

"You betcha!" She giggled as she left the classroom with a huge smirk plastered on her face.


	8. Welcome Home

**CM Punk/OC (Sexual content)**

Malia sat at home with her tortoise, Speedy while watching her husband of six months compete in a tag team match with Daniel Bryan as his partner.

"Come on Punks you got this baby!" She cheered as he went for the GTS on Bray Wyatt.

She hopped off of the couch and cheered as he picked up the win! "I knew you could do it baby!" She was about to shut off the TV and start getting ready to make dinner, but since it was the Slammy awards night they decided to announce the winner of superstar of the year. She sat back down on the couch and looked back up at the TV just as Triple H was about to announce the winner.

"And the winner of superstar of the year is…CM Punk!"

Her jaw nearly hit the floor. He hadn't even told her that he was nominated for superstar of the year! Her attention was pulled away from the screen when she heard the beeping of her phone.

"I will be home in an hour. You better wait up for me!"

She glanced down at her tortoise. "Looks like it's time to put you to bed Speedy!" She giggled as she picked him up and carried him to his bed.

"Goodnight buddy." She whispered as she patted his head.

She quietly shut the door and quickly busied herself with making dinner. If there was one thing she knew it was that he was always very hungry when he got home after a match. By the time she had made dinner and cleaned herself up a little bit an hour had already passed. She was thankful that she did not have to sit and stare at the clock as she waited.

Malia made her way to make sure the door was unlocked with it suddenly opened. Phil immediately dropped his bags as she launched herself into his arms.

"I missed you so much!" She squealed as he effortlessly carried her back into the house, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"I miss you too, baby." He smirked as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I made you some dinner…I figured you would be hungry."

"I am hungry…but not for food."

Her face heated at his sexy confession. "Let me go say good night to Speedy then you are all mine!" He winked as he smacked her behind as she walked past him.

She quickly raced to their bedroom and stripped out of her clothes before sliding into bed. It was only minutes later that he joined her. With every step he took towards her, he took one item of clothing off so by the time he met her at the bed, he was completely naked.

"Geez someone is in a rush tonight!" She giggled.

"And you weren't?" He asked while cocking an eyebrow at her as he threw back the covers revealing her naked body.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

He simply smirked down at her as he lowered his lips to hers. "I am going to do a lot of things to you tonight."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean you did win superstar of the year. Shouldn't I be congratulating you?"

"I would normally say yes, but I have thought about this nonstop since I last left and I want to be in control tonight."

"Fair enough!" She giggled as he lowered his lips to her neck and trailed kissed down to her collar bone.

"You are so beautiful Mrs. Brooks."

"Why thank you Mr. Brooks!"

He pressed his lips to hers as his hand began sliding down her body. His hand rested on her hips as he kissed her more intensely. She ran her hands down his abdomen as she made her way down to his perfect penis. His head fell back as she gently began to stroke him.

"I love when you do that!" He moaned.

"Oh believe me I know." She whispered against his ear as she began to speed up the pace.

"You have got to stop. I will not be able to last much longer." He whined as he swatted her hand away before pinning it above her head. "Don't move that hand." He demanded as his hand dropped down to his cock.

"Mhm." She moaned as he ran his cock over her soft flesh before pushing inside of her. She immediately put her hands on his shoulders for support.

"What did I just say?" He growled.

"Baby I have to hold onto you for support." She cried as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting into her even harder than before. "Just like that!"

The headboard was banging against the wall, she was moaning and he was growling but they didn't care. All that mattered was how amazingly hot this sex was.

"Don't stop!"

"I couldn't if I tried." He panted as he roughly pressed his lips to hers.

"Phil!" She cried as she felt the familiar tingle build deep inside of her. "Oh my gosh yes!" She cried as she was overcome by one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experience. Once she was back to reality she looked up at him. He sunk his teeth into her neck as his own orgasm ripped through his body causing him to tremble on top of her before falling to the bed beside her.

"Holy shit Malia! You keep this up and I am going to have to stay here and do this every night! I will never leave the house!" He chuckled as he brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked with a smirk.


	9. Tonight

**Seth Rollins/OC (Sexual Content)**

Another week had passed and Seth was still being a jerk. But Lily had no clue why! They had moved in together six months prior but these last two months had been full of fighting and tension. She was beginning to think moving in with him was not the best idea. She decided tonight was going to be the night that she confronted him about all of it.

Lily sat on the couch flipping through a magazine when she heard the door be thrown open. The sound of Seth muttering to himself as he threw his bags down in the hallway instantly followed.

"You can do this Lily. You are a strong and independent woman." She whispered to herself as she stood up from the couch and made her way over to the kitchen. As soon as she saw Seth's perfect ass sticking out as he bent over to dig around in the fridge for a beer, she lost all train of thought. He popped the top off of a bottle as he turned around and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You look like you were about to say something." He said before taking a long swig of beer.

"Ummm uh yeah. Here have a seat we need to talk."

He immediately rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "Do we have to do it now?" He whined.

"If you would like to keep me as your girlfriend…then yeah."

His expression went totally serious as he took a seat across from her. "Alright Lily what's going on?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped.

"That right there Seth! That is all you have done for the last two months! If feels like you are always mad at me for something nowadays and I have no clue why."

"I am not mad at you all the time."

"Well it sure feels like it and I am tired of it Seth. I left all of my friends and family back home so I could move across the state to move in with you. And all I have felt like these past few months is a huge inconvenience for you. We get what one weekend a month to be together and you are a jerk the entire time! If you don't want me living with you Seth…please tell me because I can have my bags packed…"

Before she could even finish her sentence he shoved the table out of the way as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms where he placed a rough kiss to her lips.

"Seth!" She panted at the intensity of his kiss.

"I'm so sorry." He groaned as he pulled away to look into her eyes. "I have been bringing my work home with me and that is not right. And I am very sorry about that. Do you think there is any way you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

A grin spread across her lips as she looked at him, "Well I don't know, I mean I have not have any lovin in like two months and I am not so sure I can find it in my heart to…."

Once more he cut her off with a kiss, but this time he laid her down on the table as he began undoing the buttons on her shirt.

She gasped as the cool air hit her bare chest. "Let me warm those up for you." He smirked as he lowered his mouth to her hardened nipples. She immediately arched her back and he had to hold her down to keep her from flying off of the table.

"It has been too long, please don't tease me." She cried as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Are you sure baby?" He asked with a wicked grin as he began trailing kisses down her abdomen.

"Seth!" She cried as he slid his hand over her.

He chuckled as he stood up and kicked off his shoes before slipping out of his clothes. She watched in amazement as he gripped his large erection with his hand and began stroking it.

"You…me…now!"

He stepped forward and cupped her ass with his hands before pulling her down to the edge of the table. He teasingly ran his cock over her slit before slowly pressing into her. She gasped as she grabbed onto his arms.

"Just like that baby." He moaned.

"I forgot how good it feels. Oh my gosh Seth!" Her eyes closed as pleasure washed through her entire body.

"I'm sorry I neglected your needs, Lily."

"Stop talking and do me!" She growled.

The fierceness in her voice sent shivers down his spine. He tightly gripped her hips as he began thrusting into her with so much intensity he was sure he would not be able to walk in the morning.

"Yessss!" She cried as her orgasm rocked through her entire body, from her head to her toes.

The sight of her throwing her head back and crying out sent him over the edge. He thrust into her once more before he finally came. He pulled out of her and plopped down onto the chair as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"I thought I was going to die without the sex, but now I may die from the sex!" She laughed as she peeked over at him.

"I am so sorry about being a jerk Lily. I love you more than anything else in the world and would be nowhere without out you. Please don't leave." He sighed.

"With sex like that…I won't be leaving anytime soon!" She giggled as a smirk danced on his lips.

"In all seriousness I am sorry baby. I promise you I will be better about leaving work at work so when I get home all of my attention goes to you and all of your needs." He smiled as he grabbed her off of the table and set her in his lap.

"That is the best thing I have heard in ages!" She smiled as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.


	10. In The Club

**Jeff Hardy/ AJ Lee (Sexual Content)**

Jeff's eyes immediately scanned the crowded bar in search of AJ. He knew the divas were already there so he knew she was there somewhere.

"Have you seen AJ anywhere?" He asked Dolph who was already three drinks in.

"Yeah I saw her over there dancing with Fandango." He slurred as he pointed across the room where Jeff instantly spotted the spunky woman.

Jeff's blood boiled as he watched Fandango put his hands on her hips as they swayed to the music. It should be _his_ hands on her body not Fandangos.

"Dude are you alright over there?" Randy asked as he noticed how tense he had become.

"AJ is mine!" He hissed before he shoved his way through the crowd of people and straight towards AJ. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked through gritted teeth as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

Fandango shot him a dirty look before he turned around and began dancing with a leggy blonde who had been admiring him all night.

"What was that about Jeff?" AJ asked as she glanced up to see his hardened expression.

"You are mine AJ…mine. Do you understand me?" He growled.

A jolt of electricity shot through her body as his bold statement. "Well who ever said I was yours?"

She smiled as she slipped out of his grasp and began walking away. It was only seconds before his arm was wound around her waist once more.

"Ohhh so you want to play do you? Don't worry…I love games." He whispered as he bit her ear.

"Hey Jeff, AJ come over here we got a table!" Natalya smiled as she waved them down.

"Sorry guys AJ started to feel really sick so I am going to take her back to the hotel and take care of her."

"Awe, I am sorry to hear that. Feel better!" Everyone waved as Jeff and AJ slid past them towards the door.

"You are lucky the hotel is within walking distance."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because if I have to wait much longer, I would probably just end up bending you over a car and doing you out here."

She instantly shut up and followed behind him without another word. All she could think about was what was to come.

He held tightly onto her waist as they made their way upstairs to his hotel room. As soon as the door was opened, he shoved her towards the couch as he worked himself out of his jeans. She did the same as she fell back onto the couch.

"You like it rough, don't you?"

"Yes." She moaned as he fisted his cock in his hand.

"You want this baby?"

"Mhm."

"Then get over here and get it!"

She bolted off of the couch and straight towards him, instantly putting his cock into her mouth. He wound his hands in her hair and periodically yanked it back so she had to stop and look at him.

"Just like that, AJ. You know what I like."

"Well duh what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know what my man liked!" She giggled as she licked from the top to the bottom of his shaft. As soon as he let out a moan, she slid her hands up his abdomen.

"Shit AJ." He cursed as he reached down and toyed with her nipples. "You have to stop, I am not going to last very long as it is. Now get up and get onto the couch so I can fuck you." He demanded as he grabbed her waist and lifted her off of her knees and carried her back over to the couch.

"Condom!" She groaned as she rested her head against the pillow.

Jeff let out a curse as he picked up his jeans off of the floor and dug a condom out of the pocket. He quickly slid it on before turning his attention back to her.

"You ready?"

"I was born ready!"

He let out a chuckle as he roughly pushed inside of her. He held onto her sides as he continued to push inside of her.

"I…love when you are pissed at me. The sex is always so much better!" She moaned.

"Yeah? You like it like…this?" He punctuated with a particularly rough thrust.

"Yes Jeff just like that!"

AJ grabbed onto his shoulders as he bent down to capture her lips with his own. The mixture of vodka and himself on her tongue was so erotic it had his erection twitching inside of her.

"Oh Jefff!" She cried out as she felt herself begging to tighten around him.

"Are you going to come for me baby?" He asked as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Yes! I'm so close Jeff!" She cried.

"Then do it with me…right nowww!" He cried out as his body violently shook on top of her as he came.

They both cried out as they held onto each other as they came off of the high from their orgasms.

"Oh Jeff!" She moaned as he leaned over and kissed her lips. "You were so amazing!"

"Yeah? You weren't too bad yourself." He smirked.

"Oh please! It would not have been such amazingly hot sex if it wasn't for me going out to the club and grinding all over Fandango to get you all riled up!"

"You know most guys would be pissed if their girlfriends went out to the club and did that, but I freaking love it. You want to know why?"

She nodded her head as she played with his hair.

"Because I know you will be in _my_ bed at night and that _I_ will be the one making you scream. Not Fandango or anyone else…just me."

"Just you," She repeated as he pulled her onto his lap. "You are my one and only."

"Good that is the way it should be!" He chuckled.


	11. The Hotel Room

**Dean Ambrose/ Cameron (Sexual Content)**

Dean stared intently at the monitor as he watched Naomi and Cameron dance their way to the ring. Something about the way Cameron moved always had him on edge. All he could think about doing was getting her alone and making her dance just like that for him, so he could put his hands all over her.

"Hey Dean are you alright over there?" Roman asked as he clapped Dean on the back.

"Yeah man I'm fine. Just getting ready for our match tonight."

"Yeah and I am Brittany Spears!" Seth laughed as he laced up his boots. Dean threw his water bottle at the younger man to silence his chuckles. "Sure seems like you are really focused on that match right now. I mean come on you are not one to care about anyone else's match…so spill which one of them are you looking at?"

"Seth, I would shut up if I were you. Dean is obviously not in the mood and come on we both know he would totally whoop your ass."

Dean let out a chuckle at Romans warning. "You think that he would learn by now!"

"Guys you are up next. Are you ready to go?" Stan the security guard that escorted them out to the audience asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Yeah we are all ready to go!" Seth replied as he hurried out of the room no longer wanting to egg Dean on any further.

"Kids these days!" Roman laughed as he brushed the hair out of his face before following after Seth.

As they were walking down the hall, Dean kept his gaze fixed on the floor as he tried his hardest to think of something to keep his erection from springing back to life, just like it did every time he watched her matches. He was so focused on that, that he didn't realized someone was in front of him. Before he could react, he was on the floor on top of someone.

"I am so sorry." He mumbled as he looked down to find out exactly who was underneath him…Cameron. "Shit! Let me help you up." He groaned as he got to his feet and pulled her up to him.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Oh it was my pleasure…believe me!" Dean smirked.

"If you want to talk about pleasure…you should come find me tonight." She whispered in his ear before brushing past him and into the divas locker room. The one place he could not follow after her.

"Come on man we are going to be late!" Roman groaned as he turned around to face Dean. "Shit man really?" He sighed as he pointed to the bulge in his pants.

"It will go away before get out there…I hope."

The rest of the night went by excruciatingly slow for Dean. Especially since the only thing on his mind was Cameron and what she had said. The second he was backstage, he darted to the divas locker room and banged on the door.

"Uh can I help you?" AJ asked as she glared at him.

"Yeah I need to talk to Cameron."

"She left about ten minutes ago."

"Damn it! Where the hell did she go?" He growled.

AJ rolled her eyes as she looked back at him. "Do I look like her mother? Do you think I know where she is at all times?" She hissed before slamming the door shut.

"Bitch." Dean cursed as he raced around searching for her. After twenty minutes of asking everyone if they had seen her, he finally gave up. "I guess it wasn't meant to be." He sighed as he slid into his rental car and drove to the hotel.

He made his way up to his room in a daze.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to wait here all night!"

His head shot up to find Cameron leaning against the door. A grin crept to his lips as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. Her lips found his as he dug in his pocket in search of the room key.

"Let me help you." She purred as she boldly stuck her hand in his pants.

"That's not the key." He moaned through gritted teeth as her hand massaged his growing erection.

"Oh believe me…I know exactly what it is."

He could no longer control himself and shoved her back against the wall as he devoured her mouth with his own. He only pulled away for a second to put the key in the door before returning his mouth to hers. As soon as they were behind closed doors, he quickly began ripping her clothes off of her body causing her to moan against his mouth. She continued to rub his erection as she watched as he stripped off his shirt.

"I have wanted to do you for so long now." He moaned as he reached down and played with her breasts.

"Me too… so let's not waste anymore time!" She cried as she furiously worked at getting his pants off. He let out a chuckle as he undid his buckle and let they fall to his feet. Her eyes widened in amazement as she realized how big he was. She was so focused on his dick that she did not even realize he was talking to her until waved the condom wrapped in front of her.

"I thought you might want to do it."

"Oh I do!" She moaned as she ripped it open and slid it on his length. As soon as it was on, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom where he placed her on the edge of the bed. She immediately threw her head back and gripped the sheets knowing he was not going to be gentle. He ran his hand over her slit before he slowly pushed inside of her.

"Shit!" She cried as he slowly continued to fill her.

"You feel so good!" He moaned as he began to pick up the pace and thrust harder and faster into her. It was only seconds before she felt herself tightening. "Oh yes baby come for me!" He demanded as he roughly grabbed her breasts.

"Dean!" She cried as her orgasm ripped through her body. He let out an animalistic growl as he began thrusting into her even harder than before. The feeling of her clamping down on his dick sent him over the edge. "Shit!" He cried as he gripped her hips for support as he violently came.

He fell to the bed next to her and pulled her into him. He let out an exhausted sigh as he rested his head against the pillow.

"So…wanna do it again?" She asked with a giggle.

He looked down at her with a grin, "Oh hell yeah!" He laughed as he ran his hand down her side.


	12. Again

**Ryback/OC/Ryback (Sexual Content not slash very dirty)**

The moon light illuminated the large bathroom as Mia sunk lower into the bubble bath, letting the warm water envelop her like a blanket. She let out a soft moan as she took a sip of her delicious wine. She was sure she had died and gone to heaven because this was pure bliss for her. Suddenly the lights flickered on. She glanced over to the door to find Ryan smiling down at her.

"Are you enjoying your bath?" He asked as he perched on the edge of the tub.

"Mhm. It's absolutely perfect." She smiled as he got some bubbles on his finger and wiped them on her nose. "Ryan!" She giggled.

"Do you know what tonight is?"

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Tonight is the night I make your dreams come true... or should I say the night _we_ make your dreams come true." He reached down and pulled the stopper out causing the water to quickly rush out.

Before she could even ask what he was talking about, he effortlessly lifted her out of the tub. He stood back and watched as the bubbles slid down her body.

"Where is my towel?" She asked out loud as she shuddered from the cold.

"Right here." A gruff voice answered from behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she quickly covered her body. "You were right, she really is jumpy!" Brock laughed as he stepped forward and wrapped the fluffy, white towel around her tiny body.

"Ryan?" She whipered as she glanced up to see a smile.

"Relax baby it's all good." He smiled as he kissed her head before slipping out of the bathroom leaving her naked and alone with the beast…Brock Lesnar. Her body shook from the cold air and the nerves of whatever the hell was going on.

"Are you cold baby?"

"Nnnnooo." She whispered as her teeth began chattering. He let out a chuckled as he stepped forward and pulled her into him as he ran his hands down her sides trying to warm her up. It started out innocently enough, but soon his hands began to sneak under the towel. "BROCK!" She squealed.

"Come on out here, Ryan and I need to talk to you."

"Can I at least put clothes on first?"

"There is no point. They will be off of you in 5 minutes anyway." He shrugged as he led her out of the bathroom. She instantly spotted Ryan lying on the bed with only a pair of boxer on. His eyes lit up when he saw her. "I thought you were going to talk to her about it beforehand… she is obviously terrified." He grumbled as he pushed her forward towards Ryan.

"Ryan what the hell is going on?"

"Baby, you remember a few weeks ago how you told me your dirtiest fantasy?" She nodded her head as he pulled her into a hug. "Well it's about to come true." He whispered.

She tore herself away from him and looked at both men suddenly realizing what was happening. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Bbbboth of you?" She managed to squeak out.

Neither one of them answered her question, but by the looks in their eyes…she knew the answer.

"I want you to go show him how good you are with your mouth." Ryan whispered as he nudged her forward into Brock's embrace. She looked at him not knowing what to do. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a rough kiss. At first she hit his chest and tried to get away, but soon she couldn't fight it. He was not backing down for anything and it was quite arousing. Suddenly she felt Ryan's large frame behind her as his hands wandered down her sides. She moaned as he reached forward and ran his hands over her breasts before untying the towel and letting it fall to the floor.

Brock broke the kiss and pulled away so he could look at her naked body. An animistic growl escaped his lips as his large hands cupped her small breasts.

"I always tell her they are fun sized!" Ryan chuckled as he rubbed his erection against the small of her back. She let out a moan as she rested her head back against his chest. Brock lowered his lips to her neck and began kissing her. Her hands shot out and grabbed his bulge. He sharply inhaled before clamping down on her neck. She cried out as Ryan did the same thing to the other side.

"Take them off." Brock demanded as he grabbed her hand and put it back to his pants. She quickly busied herself with undoing them before shoving them down to the floor. She gasped as his erection sprang to life in front of her. She quickly turned around to look at Ryan. He gave her a rough kiss and nodded his head to let her know it was all good. She dropped to her knees and ran her hand over the length of his cock. He wound his hand in her hair as he roughly guided her mouth to his dick. He threw his head back and moaned as she licked him. "You were right…she really is good!"

Ryan chuckled as continued to place soft kissed on her neck. "I want you too." She moaned as she pulled away to look at her boyfriend. "Then come get it." He smirked as he lowered his boxers. She instantly took him in her mouth. "Just like that baby." He moaned.

After a few minutes of watching, Brock pulled her away "Enough of this." He growled as she lifted her off of the ground and placed her on the bed. She looked back at the two large men with a smile. "This is going to be fun." She grinned as Ryan got on to the bed next to her, putting his cock back where it was. She let out a moan as Brocks hand slid down her pussy.

"Do you want it?" He purred. She mumbled a 'yes' around Ryan's dick. "Good because you are going to get it." Before she could even look back at him, he roughly pushed inside of her. She gasped at the sensation of his large member filling her.

"Is that good baby? Do you like when he does that?" Ryan asked as he pulled himself out of her mouth.

"Yes! I love it. It feels so good!" She cried as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her even harder and faster.

"Don't stop sucking." Ryan barked as he shoved his dick back into her mouth. "Just like that." He moaned.

"You are so fucking good." Brock growled as he lowered his mouth to her tits. She sharply inhaled a breath as she felt herself tightening. "Are you going to come for me?" He asked.

"Mhm." She moaned. "Right…now!" Her body shook violently as she threw herself backwards into Ryan's arms. He whispered dirty things in her ear as he ran his hand down her body. As soon as the shaking subsided, Brock began thrusting into her again at a mind blowing pace. Suddenly the grip he had on her hips got tighter and she knew he was close.

"You feel so good Brock!" She cried out.

He threw his head back as he came inside of her. "Shit Mia!" He growled as he bent down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Now it's my turn." Ryan smirked as he and Brock switched places. With warning, he plunged inside of her. He only thrust a few times before he too threw his head back and came. "I couldn't last any longer!" He laughed as he felt onto the bed on the opposite side of Brock.

"So what did you think?" Brock asked with a grin.

"That we need to do it again!" She giggled.


	13. Stay

**Randy Orton/Mickie James (Sexual Content)**

"Please don't do this to me, Mickie! Please nothing happened I swear!" Randy sighed as he grabbed her arm to keep her from running out the front door.

"Let me go Randy. I am done with you!" She screamed as she wiggled from his grasp. She raced out the door without even looking back at the man she was leaving behind. She knew she would have ended up staying if she did. He had a way of giving her a look that made her forget about everything else in the world but him.

"Don't do it Mickie." She told herself as she got into the car. It was not until she was putting the car in reverse that she finally glanced back at him through the rearview mirror. Her heart nearly shattered into a million pieces as she watched him slump over on the steps and burry his face in his hands.

"It's his fault." She reminded herself as she drove off.

The tears began to fall as soon as she hit the road. The thought of him with another woman tore her apart. She gave him everything she had…including her heart. Something she knew she would never fully get back. And he repaid her by sleeping with Kelly Kelly. Kelly! The biggest skank in the locker room.

She had begun crying so hard that she had to put over to pull herself together. She rested her head against the steering wheel as the images of them together raced through her mind. It took everything not to vomit. Suddenly the wail of her cell phone cut through the silent car.

She glanced down and saw it was a text from…Kelly. She immediately picked it up and read it,

_Listen, I know you are not going to believe me when I say this, but I never hooked up with Randy. As hard as I tried, he never took the bait. I just thought it would be funny to tell you that so you would break up with him. Meaning he would be up for grabs for me. But thanks to you telling him I told you we were sleeping together, he hates me now. So I guess he is all yours now since he wouldn't go for me._

Mickie threw the phone and made an illegal u-turn before speeding back home to _her_ man. She was going about 85, but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting home to Randy and telling him how sorry she was for not believing him in the first place. When she got back, she found him in the exact same place, but this time his head shot up to look at her.

Taking a chance, he stood up and opened his arms. She immediately raced into them, sobbing.

"Shh it's okay." He cooed as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. The thought of it completely broke my heart and I just couldn't think straight. I couldn't even talk to you about it I was so upset." She sighed as she looked up at him. She was expecting to see hurt…maybe even anger, but what she saw was hunger.

Randy pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss as his hands slid lower to cup her ass in his hands. He lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

"I need you Randy." She breathed as he nibbled on her ear.

"I'm right here." He groaned before kicking open the front door and pressed her against the wall. "I can't make it upstairs." He panted as he unzipped his fly. She nodded in agreement as she unzipped her own pants and slid them down her body, letting them pool at her feet. He held her in place against the wall with one hand as he grabbed his dick with the other. She threw her head back and he bent in and sucked on her neck as he slowly slid inside of her. They both let out moans at the immense pleasure they were both experiencing.

"I love you." She whispered as he grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her faster. "Yeah just like that Randy!" She cried.

"Never leave me again, Mickie. I swear I won't be able to handle it."

"I won't!"

"I am going to make damn sure of it." He growled as pulled her from the wall and laid her on the ground. He slid inside of her once more, but this time he was not so gentle. He wanted her to know where she belonged. She reached out and grasped the rug with a death grip as he continued to pound into her.

"I'm going to come." He announced through gritted teeth as he dug his nails into her hips.

"Me too!" She cried as she threw her head back as the most intense orgasm she had ever had rocked through her body. She opened her eyes to find Randy watching her closely as he thrust into her one final time before he came. They both held onto each other as their bodies relaxed.

"That right there is why I could never stay away!" She laughed as she rested her head against his muscular chest.

He let out a chuckle. "That's because this is exactly where you belong, in my arms."


	14. Perfect

**John Cena/Nikki Bella**

Nikki let out a sigh as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a skin tight black dress with cherry red Jimmy Choo pumps to compliment her bright red lipstick. She didn't like dressing like this, but it was what John loved. And what John wants, John gets.

"Mmmm look at you sexy lady." John grinned as he came up behind her and grabbed her hips as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Hey." She breathed.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked looking in the mirror to adjust his tie.

"I'm always ready."

She unplugged her hair straightener and flipped off the light. "I'm ready when you are." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her downstairs to the limo. As soon as they were inside, she rested her head against his muscular chest.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he stroked his large hand down her arm.

"Yeah, I just wanted to snuggle with you. It's not something we do very often."

He pressed his lips to the top of her head as he pulled her onto his lap. "I love you baby. You mean the world to me."

She was about to open her mouth to reply, but the limo came to a halt.

"Mr. Cena, Ms. Bella we are here." Gaston the limo driver announced before getting out and opening the door for them.

"Thank you." Nikki smiled as he helped her out.

John instantly wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way past the crowd of people snapping pictures and begging for autographs. They were greeted by men in fancy suits and women in elegant dresses. She instantly felt out of place in her short cocktail length dress. As they moved further into the room, she found herself trying to hike it down lower, hoping to cover up.

"What the hell are you doing over there?" John asked as he glanced over at her.

"I feel out of place." She whispered.

"Why? You look freaking hot in that sexy black dress baby."

"Why can't I look elegant instead of sexy?"

"John I am so glad you could make it!" Tony the host of the party smiled as he shook John's hand. "My, my, my who is that dashing young lady you have here with you?" He asked with a grin as he kissed the back of her hand.

"This is my girlfriend Nikki."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nikki. Please feel free to look around and make yourself at home."

"I will thank you." She smiled.

"Would you mind if I stole him away for a few moments?"

"Of course not."

John leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Sorry baby I will be back soon."

She nodded her head and smiled. As soon as they walked away, Nikki began wandering around in search of a bathroom. She walked over to a man holding a tray of drinks and smiled.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to know where the ladies room is by any chance?"

"Right down that hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you." She whispered as she made her way down the hall. She was about to open the door, but stopped when she heard some women talking.

"Oh my gosh did you see that Bella girl? She looks like a total tramp!"

"I have no idea what John sees in her anyway."

"Her breasts and her butt, duh what else is there?"

"Not a brain that's for sure." The women began laughing.

Suddenly one of them looked over and spotted Nikki, her eyes immediately widened and her jaw hit the floor.

Nikki shoved past them and raced outside to the limo.

"Ms. Bella is everything alright?" Gaston asked.

"Please take me home." She cried.

"Of course ma'am."

He opened the car door and helped her inside before racing to driver's seat to start the car. Nikki sat in the back crying her eyes out. She had never been so hurt before. "They are right." She sniffled as she wiped the mascara off of her cheek. It was only a few minutes before he was opening the door and helping her out once more.

"If you need anything please call me." He gave her a reassuring smile as he walked her up to the door.

"Thank you." She half smiled as she let herself inside the house.

She raced up the stairs and began grabbing everything of hers out of the closet and throwing it on the bed. She dug under the bed and pulled out her Prada bags and began stuffing them with all of her belongings. Nikki had got two bags packed when she suddenly heart the front door open. The sounds of footsteps racing up the stairs followed. John burst into the room with a panicked expression across his face.

"Nikki what the hell happened?" He glanced at the bed and saw the bags. "Wh…what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving John. I can't do this anymore." She cried.

"Do what?" He asked as he strode across the room so he was only mere inches away from her.

"I'm sick and tired of being your trophy girlfriend! I am tired of you parading me around like some bimbo every time we go out! Do you even want me to be your girlfriend or do you just want to show me off like a toy?"

"Where the hell did all of this come from?"

"Those women at the party said the only reason you are with me is because of my ass and tits! And it makes sense now that I think about it. I mean look at what you had me wear." She ran her hands down her dress.

"Nicole, I thought that is what you liked that why I always bought them for you. I thought you liked looking all sexy. And why the hell are you listening to what some jealous skanks have to say about our relationship? The only two people who can say anything out this relationship is you and me."

"I…I just thought that you didn't want me for anything else but my body."

"You know, you were right about one thing…I don't want you to be my girlfriend."

Her jaw hit the floor and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I want you to be my wife." He knelt to the ground and pulled a tiny box out of his jacket. "Nicole, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like there is no tomorrow.

"I love you so much Nikki and I never want to be without you." He breathed against her ear.

"You won't ever have to!" She giggled as she admired the ring that he slid onto her finger. "It's perfect."

"A perfect ring for the perfect girl!"


	15. Our Future

**Jey Uso/OC (Sexual Content)**

Anika stared at her reflection in the mirror as she ran her hand down her abdomen. In just a few months her abs would soon be forgotten.

"Anika are you ready yet?" Jey asked as he leaned against the bathroom door.

"Yeah I will be out in just a minute." She announced as she slid some lip gloss on her voluptuous lips before opening the door for him. Suddenly she felt something being tied around her eyes. "Jey! What the hell are you doing?"

"I want it to be a surprise where we are going."

"Fine but if you let me fall…this night won't turn out so great for you!" she grumbled as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out the door.

The ride to wherever he was taking her was long and excruciating for Anika. She was so excited not only for his surprise, but to finally get the chance to tell him she was carrying his child.

"I see that grin, are you excited for all of this baby?" He asked as he slid his hand on top of hers.

"Yes, I am very excited for whatever you have planned Jey."

"Well that is good because we are here!"

She squealed with delight as he came around to her side and effortlessly picked her up out of her seat and set her on the ground. "Can I take this blindfold off?"

"Not yet, just a few more steps." He grabbed her hand and led her somewhere else. She immediately felt the change from the pavement to soft, uneven terrain…almost like sand.

"Jey where…"

He cut her off by untying the blindfold and letting it fall to the ground. In front of her was the beach house they had rented out 4 years earlier. The moons glow was so bright it illuminated the entire beach like there were hundreds of lights shining down from the heavens above. The waves slowly splashed against the shore causing soft noises to fill the quiet night.

"Four years ago I asked a beautiful girl to join me here at this beach house. We spent the most amazing week together under the sun. Playing in the water and the sand all day and staying up all night making love. Until on the last day I asked her a very important question…"

"If she would marry you." She smiled.

"That's right and do you know what she said?" He asked with a grin.

"It's about time you asked!"

He howled with laugher, "And that is when I knew without a doubt that you were the one for me and that we were going to live a long and happy life together. I mean look at us now we are already celebrating our third anniversary."

"That's not the only thing we are celebrating…"

He cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Did I miss something?"

Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Jey in eight months you are going to be a dad."

His face lit up as he lifted her off of the ground and spun her around. "And here I was thinking you couldn't make me any happier!" He laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Baby you are freezing! Let's get you inside." He whispered as he took of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Once they were inside he walked over and turned the heater on before making his way to the kitchen. "I guess we won't be needing this!" He chuckled as he threw the bottle of champagne into the trash.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…I have other plans anyway!" He smirked as he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh my…what exactly did you have in mind?"

"The same thing that was on my mind four years ago when we were in this exact same place."

A blush heated up her face as he swept her off of her feet and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Where he gently set her down on the bed. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress before sliding it off of her body. He bent down and pressed his lips to her abdomen as he slid off her panties. "You are so beautiful." He whispered as he pulled away to undress. She could not help but look at his perfect body and his sexy tattoos. Those tattoos had always been her favorite thing to look at.

"I guess I don't need to find a condom." He laughed.

"No not for a while!" She giggled as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips as he slowly pressed inside of her. She let out a moan as she tangled her hands in his hair.

"I will never get tired of this." He sighed.

She threw her head back against the pillow. "You feel too good to be true." She whispered.

"I could say the same about you."

Jey put his hands on her hips as he slowly picked up the pace, not wanting to hurt her. "Let me know if it is too much."

"I'm fine." She smiled as her eyes fluttered close and her grip on his shoulders tightened. "Oh my gosh!" She cried in anticipation as her orgasm continued to build deep inside of her. "Just like that! Oh…yes!" She moaned as her body shook underneath him.

"It feels so good when you do that!" He moaned as his thrust became harder and harder until he was not able to hold on any longer. "Yesss!" He cried as his body jerked and shuddered as he came.

"Holy crap Anika!" He chuckled.

"That was amazing Jey. Thank you for such a perfect evening."

"It was my pleasure baby…baby! I cannot believe we are going to have a baby." He grinned.

"Believe me, neither can I!"

"I love you so much Anika. I could never have imagined a better mother to my child than you."

"And I could never have imagined a better father for mine!" She smiled.

"We are going to be the best parents anyone has ever seen!" He grinned as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Oh I know we will be!" She giggled.


	16. Unexpected

**Wade Barrett/ Alicia (Sexual Content)**

"You know what I don't get? Guy! Why are they all so stupid?" Alicia groaned as she flipped though a magazine.

"Sweetie you are obviously still upset about Wade… but not all guys are out to hurt you." Brie smiled as she sat down next to her friend.

"You are right, it just sucks you know."

"I know it does. But all you can do it go out and make him see what he is missing. Get all dressed up in a sexy little outfit, got out to a club, get drunk and go home with someone."

"She is right Alicia. And I know that all of the guys are going out to a bar tonight, what do you say we crash it?" Nikki asked with a mischievous grin.

"You know what? I'm in! Let's do it!" Alicia hopped off of the couch and hugged the twins before disappearing into the room so she could search from something to wear. She had slipped on a black dress and a pair of black heels before making her way back into the room where the girls were getting ready.

"Is that what you are wearing?" Nikki asked as she cocked an eyebrow at her younger friend.

"Yeah isn't it cute?"

"Sweetie, you want to stand out and make the guys want you. Not blend in with the crowd. Here try this on." She grinned as she threw an even shorter, hot pink dress at her.

Before she could protest, Nikki shoved her back into her room to change. Once she put it on she looked in the mirror and gasped. "I look hot!"

She quickly did her hair and makeup before joining the girls again. "Ready to go?"

Both girls stared at her in awe. "You look absolutely amazing! Wade is going to seriously regret his decision!"

"Good he should!" Alicia smiled as she grabbed her clutch and headed out the door.

As soon as they got to the bar, they got a table and immediately ordered their drinks.

"I'm going to get totally drunk tonight!" She giggled as she drowned her fifth shot.

"You go girl!" Natalya cheered.

"Oh look at what the cat dragged in." Nikki hissed and Alicia turned around to find a group of wrestlers, including Wade staring back at them.

"I am going to hit the dance floor."

Alicia boldly made her way across the room, making sure to brush past Wade as she walked past him. She instantly began dancing with a random guy who started to become very aggressive.

"Let's get out of here."

"No thanks." She replied as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"See the thing is…I'm not asking you." He hissed in her ear as his grip on her arm got tighter.

"Let go you are hurting me!" she cried.

"You have two seconds to let go of her before I break your nose." A husky voice hissed from behind her. The man looked up with wide eyes before quickly scurrying off.

"Are you alright?" Wade asked.

She buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Come on love, let get you out of here." He whispered as grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people. They remained silent as he drove back to the hotel.

"Thanks for all of that." She whispered as he walked her to the front of the hotel.

"It was no problem. I was not going to sit back and watch someone hurt you."

"Were you watching me?" She asked as she glanced up at him.

"How could I not? Look at yourself you look so good I don't think there was a guy in there was not looking at you."

"I don't want any other guys looking at me." She sighed as she looked down at her feet.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. "Why don't you want anyone else looking at you?"

"Because I just want you. Okay I still want you."

As soon as she looked back up at him, he lowered his lips to hers. She immediately fell into his arms as he deepened the kiss.

"Let's go to my room." He whispered as he put his hand on her back and led her inside. They stood in excruciating silence as they rode up in the elevator with an older couple. After what felt like hours, they finally made it up to his room. They continued to kiss as he pulled the key out of his pocket and shoved it into the door. They were so into the steamy kiss, they nearly felt to the floor as soon as the door opened.

"Wade!" She moaned as he threw her down on the couch and stripped out of his clothes. He went to reach for her dress, but she held out her hands to stop him. "Wait this is not my dress." She stood up and quickly slid out of it and neatly set it on the back of the chair.

He let out a chuckle. "You know me so well don't you!"

"I know you would have just ripped it." She giggled.

"Well when I want something, I do whatever it takes to get it. Now if you would please stop talking, I could finish what I started!" He smirked as he ripped off her bra and slid her panties off of her body. "I missed this so much." He whispered as he cupped her breasts in his hands.

"I missed it too Wade." She breathed as she arched her back. "It has been so long, I can't wait any longer to feel you inside of me."

He let out an animalistic growl as he grabbed a condom out of his pocket and slid it on before plunging inside of her. She cried out at the shock of it.

"I couldn't wait." He groaned as he began thrusting into her as his hand lowered to stroke her sensitive flesh.

"Oh Wade just like that!"

"Tell me you will be my girl again…tell me we can be together." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm yours Wade. I always have been and always will be!" She cried as he bent down and took a nipple in his mouth. "I'm going to come!" She cried out as her body began to shake.

Wade watched her tiny frame tremble beneath him as the pleasure washed over her body like a wave. Watching her come had become his favorite thing to do. It had always pushed him over the edge, this time was no different. He roughly pressed his lips to hers as he came. They both fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Did you mean it?" He asked as he glanced over at her.

"I meant every word of it."

A huge grin crept to his lips as he pressed a kiss to hers. "I love you Alicia and I promise to never let you go again." He whispered.


	17. Backstage

**Dean Ambrose/OC (Sexual Content)**

CJ anxious stood in line as she waited for it to be her turn. She had been waiting for months to meet Dean Ambrose and it was finally time! She wanted to giggle like a little school girl as excitement continued to bubble up inside of her.

"Alright everyone this line is now closed." The security guard announced as he stood behind her. She breathed out a sigh of relief knowing she still made it in time.

"Come on please let her go." She heard a woman beg behind her.

"Sorry ma'am I can't make any exceptions."

"She is a six year old in a wheel chair for heaven's sake!"

The more the woman spoke the more CJ's heart broke. "Here you take my spot."

The woman and the security guard stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"I'm positive. You go enjoy meeting him sweetie." She smiled as she patted the little girls hand as she stepped aside to let them go.

"A million times thank you. It is her dream to meet him, and because of you her dream can come true, thank you!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she embraced CJ in a hug.

"You are more than welcome." She smiled before walking away towards the food court to grab a coffee before she left.

After she got her coffee, she took a seat and people watched for a little while. She thought it was funny to watch all of the little kids excitedly running around and telling everyone about the wrestlers they met. She was about to leave, when she suddenly she felt someone tap on her shoulder. CJ turned around to fine none other than Dean Ambrose staring back at her.

"Hi I'm Dean." He smiled as he held out his hand to her.

"I'm CJ." She stuttered as she accepted his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you CJ. I don't normally do this, but I saw what you did for that little girl and I knew I had to come talk to you. That was a very sweet thing for you to do. I honestly don't think anyone else would have given up their spot like that."

"Well it was the right thing to do."

"I like a girl with a big heart." He smirked and her eyes widened. "Before I get completely sidetracked, this is for you." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and gasped when she realized what it was…a backstage pass for RAW.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?"

"I'm very serious."

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you!" She squealed as she hugged him. After realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled away. "I am so sorry I got a little carried away there!"

"Believe me I don't mind at all."

"Dean let's get going!" Seth yelled as soon as he spotted his friend.

"I have to go, but I will see you later tonight."

"I can't wait!"

"Neither can I!" He winked before following after Seth.

After he left, she went to her car and let out a squeal. Not only did she just meet Dean Ambrose, he gave her a backstage pass for her to go see him again. She raced home and began the long process of getting ready for her big night with Dean Ambrose.

The time finally came and she found herself making her way to the arena.

"Can I help you?" A man with a WWE shirt on asked.

"I have a backstage pass." She smiled as she showed it to him.

"Follow me then hun." He grinned as he opened the door that said 'WWE staff only'. "So which wrestler gave you the pass?"

"Dean."

"As in Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes? Why is there a problem?" She asked suddenly becoming concerned.

"No, he has just never given out any passes before you must have really caught his eye." He winked as he pointed towards the door that said _Shield_. "Have fun!" He smirked before knocking on the door.

Second later the door opened to revel a grinning Dean Ambrose. "CJ, I am so glad you came!" He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much for inviting me. I am honored to be here."

"I am glad to hear that. The bad news is you can't stay back here with me while the show is going on, but the good news is that you get to sit front row and watch the show. Her jaw hit the floor.

"Front row? I have always dreamed of sitting front row."

"Well your dreams are about to come true. I will go walk you out there right now. After the show I will come get you."

"Oh thank you!" She smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"I love your hugs." He seductively whispered in her ear. Before she could say anything, he let out a chuckle. "Come on lets go before we get into trouble!"

For the first time since she started watching wresting, she could not wait until it was over! Finally after what felt like years, it was finally over. Everyone began shuffling out of their seats, but she remained in hers. About ten minutes later, she spotted Dean walking towards her with a grin.

"How did you enjoy the show?"

"It was amazing! You were amazing! Congratulations on winning your match. You have to let me take you out to dinner to celebrate and to thank you for all of this."

"I am hungry…but not for food." He whispered before putting his hands on the back of her head and pulled her close as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Let's get out of here." She breathed.

He placed his hands on her sides and easily lifted her over the barricade. "Come on walk faster!" He groaned.

"I'm in heels!" He turned back around and threw her over his shoulder as he sped towards his locker room. "Wait are Roman and Seth going to be in here?"

"No they went to the hotel already."

As soon as they got to the Shield locker room, he kicked the door open and then immediately shut it as he pressed her back against the wall. He roughly pressed his lips to hers as he snuck his hands into her shirt and ripped it from her body. She let out a moan as he began unzipping her jeans and sliding them off. After he had taken her clothes off, she pushed him away and dropped to her knees as she reached for the fly of his pants. He let out a moan as she pulled his dick out of his pants before wrapping her lips around it. He threw his head back as he tangled his hands in her hair. "You are good at this."

"I have a good partner." She winked as he looked up at him. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra before cupping her breasts in his hands. She let out a moan as he began increasing the pressure. "Dean!"

Suddenly he pulled away from her. "Get on the table." He demanded and she quickly did as she was told. He got on his knees and threw her legs over his shoulders as her ripped off her panties. Before she could react to it, he pressed his mouth to her sensitive flesh. He licked her with long strokes as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I can't wait!" She cried and he immediately got up and fisted his cock in his hand before running it down her wet pussy, slowly sliding inside of her. "Faster!"She groaned.

A devilish grin crept to his lips as he plunged all the way inside of her. He grabbed her hips as he began pounding into her. The entire table shook at the furious pace they were going at.

She let out a squeal as he lowered his mouth to her nipples and began nibbling on the tiny mounds. "I'm close Dean." She panted.

"Me too." He announced through gritted teeth. Suddenly her felt her begging to tighten around his dick and he threw his head back as he came with her. They both gasped for air as they pulled away from each other.

"Shit CJ you are amazing!"

"You are one to talk over there Mister Ambrose."

"We defiantly have to do that again sometime." He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Like right now!" She giggled as she pressed her lips to his.

"I'm good with that!" He smirked.


	18. Mine

**CM Punk/OC (Sexual Content)**

CJ sat front row with her CM Punk shirt on and I love Punk sign in her lap. It was the first time in over a year that she got to see her childhood best friend and she was over the moon with excitement. She had always had a little…huge crush on him and she loved getting to see him, especially when he was at work. Something about watching him move around in those tiny trunk always got her excited.

"Do you think CM Punk is going to beat Randy Orton to become the champion?" The man sitting next to her asked as he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah. Randy Orton does not stand a chance!" CJ grinned back at him as she took a sip of her soda.

The night flew by with tons of great matches, but all she could think about was the main event.

Finally it was time! She was perched on the edge of her seat with her eyes glued to the ramp. As soon as his music played, she hopped out of her seat and cheered. He made his way to ring with a grin, making sure to stop and give her a quick hug. She sat back down in her seat giggling like a school girl as everyone around her kept asking her if she knew him personally.

As Randy made his entrance, he kept his eyes locked on CJ. She tried to brush it off, but before she knew it he was standing right in front of her with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She hissed.

Before she could even react, he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. She immediately raised her hand to slap him across the face, but she was beat to it by a very pissed off CM Punk. In all her years of knowing him, she had never seen him so mad before. It was like he actually wanted to hurt Randy.

The match turned into a vicious brawl as both men continued to pound on each other. As Randy went for an RKO, punk countered and lifted him up onto his shoulders and successfully executed a GTS. The crowd went wild as Punk went for the pin.

"And your new world heavyweight champion….CM Punk!" Lillian Garcia announced as the ref handed punk the belt. Instead of waiting to have his hand raised, Punk grabbed the belt and slid out of the ring. But before he began his journey backstage, he walked over to CJ lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder as he made his way backstage.

"Phil what are you doing?" She squealed as he carried her past the group of wrestlers who were whistling at them.

He remained silent as he carried her to his locker room. It was not until they were inside the locker room that he finally looked at her. His eyes were filled with something she had never seen before.

"Phil what is…?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, he pressed his lips to hers as he pressed her against the wall. "You are mine CJ." He growled as he tangled his hand in her hair, deepening the kiss.

"Phil." She moaned as his free hand roughly grabbed her ass.

"Tell me you are mine, CJ. I want to hear those words come out of your sexy mouth."

"I'm yours…all yours."

"You know what I do with things that are mine?" He asked as he pulled away to look at her. She shook her head as she looked back at him. "I mark them so the whole world knows they are mine."

She threw her head back and moaned as he sunk his teeth into her neck while his hands slid down the front of her jeans.

"Get out of your clothes."

Without even thinking she immediately began stripping out of her clothes. As soon as she stood naked in front of him, he motioned for her to join him on the couch.

"I have always imagined getting to see you naked, but let me tell you this is better than I had ever imagined." He cooed as his hands reached down and cupped her breasts. She straddled his hips as she arched her back so he could take a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh yeah just like that!" She cried as his warm mouth lapped over her sensitive flesh. "Phil please I can't wait any longer. I have already waited eighteen years for this."

He let out a chuckle as he slipped his hands in between both of them and pulled his cock out of his trunks. She gasped at the sight.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked as he stroked it with his large hand.

She could not find the words to say so she simply nodded her head. He once again found her lips as he gently ran his cock over pussy. She wiggled around hoping he would finally enter her, but she had no such luck. It was not until she opened her eyes and looked down at him that he finally thrust into her. She grasped his shoulders for support as he began to drive his hips up and down.

"Yeah, just like that!" She moaned as she threw her head back so he had access to her neck. His scruffy facial hair scratched her face, but she didn't care. All that mattered was they two of them being so close and connected.

"I have wanted to do this since the first time I met you." He moaned as he nipped at her ear.

"Me too." She panted.

Suddenly he hooked his arms around her thighs and lifted her up so he was holding onto her as he stood up from his position on the couch. He carried her over to the wall and shoved her back against it as he began thrusting into her and at even faster pace. Every thrust got rougher and deeper, she was afraid she might loose consciousness at the speed he was going at. She could barely register what was happening until he dug his nails into her hips.

"I'm going to come… are you?" He growled.

"Yes!" She cried as she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he felt herself tightening around him. "Phil!" She cried as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"CJ!" He moaned as he bucked his hips as he too came. "Shit!" He groaned as he lowered her onto her own feet.

The both sank to the floor panting, and giggling.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry this is only the first of many times. You are mine now." He smirked.

"I'm all yours." She grinned as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.


	19. Misery Loves Company

**Randy Orton/Cameron (Sexual Content)**

Randy stalked back to his locker room after the horrendous night he had just had. Not only did he lose to Kofi of all people, he got fined ten grand for putting his hands on Cena's dad.

"Just get your shit and go back to the hotel and everything will be fine." He told himself as he entered the locker room to find it completely trashed. His bags and suitcases were strewn all over the place. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he raced around the room and shoved everything back into his bags. He was so mad he didn't even bother to check and see if anything had been stolen.

As soon as everything was back in order, he threw them over his shoulder and walked out to the parking lot. He unlocked his rental car and threw the bags into the back seat before slipping into the driver's seat. Before he even pressed the gas pedal, he felt the entire car jerk forward along with a loud _crunch _sound. He turned around and looked out the back window to find another car had just hit him! He hopped out and raced towards the other car, ready to give them a HUGE piece of his mind. But the second he saw the tiny women with her head resting on the steering wheel, all of his anger melted away.

Cameron jumped at the sound of someone tapping on the glass. She looked over to see Randy looking down at her. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks before swinging the door open.

"I am so sorry," She cried "I did not see you backing out. If I would have I totally would not have hit you. I will pay for any damage…"

"Cameron, stop and take a breath. Are you hurt at all?"

She rolled her shoulders and tilted her head back and forth. "No…I think I am okay. But really I will pay for anything. You aren't hurt are you?" She asked suddenly worried.

"No, I am fine and look there is no damage to the car it was just a little bump, no big deal." He gave her a reassuring smile as he ran his hand over the car.

"I really am sorry about all of this. I am just having a really crappy night." She sighed.

"Join the club!" He chuckled.

"Yeah I heard all about your match and the whole thing with Cena Sr. that's pretty crazy."

"Tell me about it!"

"Well I better get going. I am in dire need of comfy clothes and a couch after losing that match to AJ and Tamina." She sighed.

"Hey what do you say you come back to my room and have a drink? I really don't think you should be driving and I think we could both use a drink."

She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought over his offer. "Misery does love company." She smiled as she opened the back door and grabbed her bags out. He took them from her and placed them next to his as she locked up her rental car.

"We can come get it in the morning." He assured as he watched her slid into the seat next to him.

The entire drive to the hotel was silent, but not an awkward silence, a peaceful one.

"This is it." He whispered as he brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I'm sorry I was totally lost in my own world!" She giggled.

"Believe me I completely understand." He smiled as he got out and grabbed all of their bags.

"I can get my own bags." She protested.

"I got it don't worry."

She rolled her eyes as she followed him upstairs.

"Can you grab the key out of my pocket?" He asked as he stopped in front of a door.

She nodded her head and reached behind him and ran her hand down his back until she felt his muscular butt underneath her hand.

"Other side." He whispered as he watched her with burning eyes. A blush crept to her face as she reached into the other pocket and pulled out his wallet and extracted the key from it. As she turned around to unlock the door, she could feel his muscular body pressing into her backside. It took everything in her not to let out a moan.

"Make yourself at home while I go get the drinks." He smiled as he threw the bags down and made his way to the kitchen to grab the beers.

When he returned he found her sitting down on the couch looking so cute he wanted to pull her into his arms.

"Thanks." She whispered as she took the bottle from him and took a swig from it. Randy could feel his breathing speed up as he watched her wrap her voluptuous lips around the rim of the bottle. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"How beautiful you are. I have always known you were beautiful, but after being so close to you, it showed me how truly beautiful you are."

"Oh Randy stop." She reached up to cover the blush that made its way to her cheeks.

"Please don't, you are beautiful." He whispered as he reached up and moved her hands and replaced them with his. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into his palm and let out a content sigh.

"I want to make love to you Cameron." He whispered causing her eyes to fly open.

She was about to protest, but the second she saw the sincerity in his eyes, she was putty in his hands. She nodded her head as she slid onto his lap. He immediately pressed his lips to hers he ran his hand down her back.

"Let's go to the bedroom." He whispered as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, where he gently laid her down on her back.

"I don't want to do all the foreplay stuff…I just want you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He nodded his head as he stripped off his shirt before he undid the fly of his jeans and slid them off along with his boxers. She stood up and turned around so he would unzip her dress. He pressed kisses along her back as he slid the zipper lower and lower.

He spun her around and pressed a kiss to her lips as he lowered her back onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked as he gently grazed her neck with his lips. She nodded her head and he gently slid inside of her.

She gasped as she felt him inside of her. He made her feel so alive and beautiful as he kissed down her body, she felt like a princess. He laced his fingers with hers as he continued to thrust into her. She stretched her neck forward and captured his lips as he made love to her.

"This…is…so…perfect." She moaned.

"So perfect I am not going to be able to hold on much longer I'm afraid."

"Don't worry me either." She chuckled.

He began to thrust harder into her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. The sensation of him making love to her and him kissing her neck threw her over the edge. "Yes!" She cried as her orgasm rocked through her body. She shivered and wiggled underneath him as she came down off of her high. The sight of this alone was his undoing and he threw his head back and came.

"Cameron!" He moaned as he fell onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. "That was amazing." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It sure made up for the crappy night I was having!"

He let out a chuckle. "I couldn't agree with you more!"


	20. Far Far Away

**Roman Reigns/OC (Sexual Content)**

"The numbers of their doctors, dentists, teachers and everyone else they are familiar with are on the fridge, but call me first so I can hop on a place back here…"

"Ciani, sweetie you need to relax. Everything is going to be fine. I have raised two bother and a sister, not to mention my own six kids! I have everything under control. You and Roman go have fun on your honeymoon." She smiled as she embraced her daughter in a hug.

"Thank you so much mom. Roman and I are very thankful to get some time alone for our honeymoon."

"I know you are. Now you two crazy kids get out of here. Call me when you get to the hotel!" She smiled as she ushered them towards the terminal.

Roman let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "It's going to be okay baby, I promise!"

"I know it is. I just worry about the kids and my parents…"

"Well no more worrying! We are going to spend an amazing week in Hawaii without a care in the world!"

"That sounds so amazing."

"It's going to be. Now I want you to get all cozy in your seat and take a nice long nap. That way when you wake up, we will be in Hawaii!"

"You know I can't sleep on planes." She sighed as she handed him her bags to stuff into the overhead compartment.

"That is why I put a sleeping pill in your coffee this morning." He smiled as her face reddened with anger.

"Roman Reigns I am so…thankful. I am going to sleep like a baby!" She grinned as she snuggled into her seat next to him.

Ciani jolted awake and immediately turned to the side to see Roman smiling down at her.

"Sleep good?" He asked with a smile.

"No, I was only out for like an hour." She sighed as she yawned and stretched in her seat.

He let out a chuckled as he pointed towards the now dark sky. "More like six," Her eyes widened as she looked down at her watch. "We are going to be landing in about ten minutes the pilot said." Roman announced.

"Oh this has been the best plane ride ever! I am so thankful that you were smart enough to slip a sleeping pill into my drink."

"I just want you to be nice and relaxed for me. To be honest, I don't plan on letting you get much rest this week…you are mine all MINE." A blush heated up her face as he smirked down at her. "Our next child is not going to make himself!"

"Roman!" She giggled as she lightly slapped his chest.

The next half an hour flew by and before she knew it, they were exiting the plane and making their way to their rental car.

"Oh it is so beautiful here!" She squealed.

"Wait until you see the sun start coming up. It is only about an hour away. By the time we get to the beach house, it should be about time." He smiled as he reached over and laced his fingers with hers.

"This is already turning out to be the most amazing week of my entire life."

"And just think…it just started!"

Visions of them making love on every surface of the beach house flashed through her mind. A shiver ran down her spine at the glorious thoughts.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, he pointed towards the sky where the sun began poking through the tall trees. "Come on baby." He whispered as he helped her out of the car and onto the large porch swing.

She snuggled into his chest and watched the beautiful sunrise. It was the most amazing sight she had ever seen.

"Come on baby lets go get settled in. We need to get some rest. I have a fun night planned for us and I need us both to have all of our energy." He smirked as he lifted her off of her feet and carried her bridal style into the house. He carried her upstairs and deposited her on the bed before turning back around towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have things I need to take care of. You rest…I will be back for you later." He smirked as he shut the door.

She tossed and turned in bed as she thought about what he was up too. Was he still in the house or had he gone somewhere? She thought so much that tuckered herself out and ended up falling back asleep.

Once again she was jolted awake, but this time by her smiling husband.

"Sorry to wake you baby, but I want you to come join me outside."

She let out a yawn as he helped her out of bed and onto her feet. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Now what do you have planned Mr. Reigns?"

"Come find out... Mrs. Reigns." He smirked as he held the door open and led her outside.

He took her hand in his and continued forward into a tall group of trees.

"Roman where are we going?" She asked worried as they continued to wind further into the trees.

He did not answer so she was about to ask again until they came to a halt. Her mouth went dry and she could barely breathe at the sight in front of her. The sunset was nothing compared to what she was staring at…it was the most beautiful waterfall she had ever seen. It had crystal clear water with smooth rocks surrounding it. There were even beautifully colored exotic birds flying around them.

"Roman…" She whispered as she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby what's wrong? Why are you crying? Don't you like it?"

"Roman this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I can't even come up with the words to describe it."

"Well good I'm very glad to hear that. Now come on, this isn't even the best part!"

He grabbed her hand and led her around the rocks to the waterfall. She was shocked to find a bed lying at the base of the waterfall.

"We may get a little wet from the water splatter, but it shouldn't be too bad!" He chuckled as he helped her onto the bed.

"This is fantastic!" She giggled.

"I thought you might like this."

"I love it…just like I love you." She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his lips as he lowered her onto her back. "Make love to me Roman." She whispered.

His lips found her neck as he lowered his body to hers. "I love you so much." He whispered as he lifted up her dress.

"I love you too." She moaned as she reached down and released him from his pants.

He pressed his lips to hers as he slowly slid inside of her. They both moaned as the sweet sensation rushed through their bodies. "I could stay like this forever." He whispered and she nodded her head in agreement. Roman placed his hands on her hips and began thrusting faster into her. Droplets of water covered their bodies as the exotic birds called out to one another above their heads.

"Roman this is so romantic and perfect…I can't hold off much longer." She confessed with a sigh. He let out a chuckle as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"This is only the first of many times we are going to do this baby. Believe me I am just as eager…" He groaned as he gripped her hips tighter and thrust into her one last time. They both cried out as their bodies shook and shivered.

"That was perfect!" She cried as she wrapped herself up in his arms.

"Just like you." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips.


	21. Fun

**Roman Reigns/OC (Sexual content)**

"Ms. Garcia?" Chanel looked up from her book and at her teacher…professor Rollins.

"Yes?" She asked curiously as he stared down at her nervously.

"The dean would like to see you in his office…"

The entire class burst into laughter and chants of _you're in trouble _as she stood from her seat and gathered her things. "Now class that is no way to behave. I never even said she was in trouble." He pointed out and everyone immediately shut up and continued with their work. Chanel gave him a small smile as she made her way to the door.

Chanel made her way down the long hallway thinking about all of the possibilities. Had she done something bad and didn't know it? Was there a problem with her family? She had heard the dean was very mean…she also heard he was very good looking too.

"Can I help you?" A woman sitting behind a desk asked, pulling Chanel out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah I was told the dean would like to see me in his office." She whispered so none of the other students around her would hear.

"Name?"

"Chanel Garcia."

The redhead behind the desk flipped through a bunch of papers before looking back up at her. "I don't see your name written down anywhere. Why are you here to see him?"

"I…I don't know."

"Ugh I have to do everything around here don't I?" She hissed as she shoved herself away from the desk and disappeared into a room.

Chanel fidgeted nervously on one of the cold metal chairs as she waited for the woman to come back and tell her what the hell was going on.

Finally after what felt like an hour, she finally returned. She immediately went to her desk and began collecting her things. As she slung her purse over her shoulder, Chanel let out a cough to grab her attention.

"You can go in now." She announced as she brushed past Chanel and out the door.

Chanel took a breath as she stepped forward and knocked on the large wooden door with the words _Dean Reigns _writing on it.

"Come in." He barked and she gently turned the doorknob. When she looked inside, she found a beautiful furnished room with leather couches, bookcases filled with book and a huge wooden desk sitting in the middle of the room along with that, a large chair sat behind the desk. "Shut the door." He commanded. "Now come have a set." She did as she was told and scurried over to the desk and sunk into the chair in front of it.

"Am…am I in trouble?" She managed to whisper.

He spun around in the chair to face her. She gasped at the sight of the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was big and muscular with long dark hair and burning brown eyes.

"No, you are not in trouble…but you're going to be."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"This is not okay." She groaned as she stood up from her seat, only to be shoved right back down into as he made his way around the desk.

"You probably don't know much about me…" She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand to silence her. "But you're going to. You see this paper right here?" He asked as he slid it towards her. "These are all of your grades and as of right now you are all set to graduate with your degree. It would be a real shame if something happened and these A's dropped down to D's." He smirked.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I prefer blackmail, but it doesn't have to be. You do what I say and your grades won't be affected."

"What do you want?"

"You."

Her eyes widened as his smirk grew bigger. "You see, I have been watching you for a very long time now and I have decided watching you is no longer enough…I need to feel you…kiss you…touch you."

"I…we…this… this not right. You are the dean of the university and I am one of your students."

"Do you think I do this often?"

"I don't know…this is just…" He rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"This is going to be fun." He whispered as he slid his hands down her shoulders, taking the straps of her dress with it.

"Dean Reigns!" She squealed as she stepped backwards away from him.

"Call me Roman." He whispered as he stepped forwards and embraced her in a hug. "No one is ever going to know, so what's the big deal?"

"I've never done this before." She admitted with a sigh.

"That's okay...I will teach you."

He effortlessly lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the couch where he laid her down on her back.

"Please lock the door." She whispered and he quickly raced across the room to lock it. "Thanks."

When he went back over to her, he stood in front of her as he stripped off his coat and shirt leaving him in only the pair of slacks he wore. She gasped at the sight of the large tribal tattoo that covered his arm. She never would have imagined the dean of a university to have a tattoo sleeve!

"Let's get you out of this dress." He reached behind her and undid the zipper before shoving it down to her feet. He let out a chuckle, "You say you are so sweet an innocent, but the black lacy bra and matching panties tell a whole different story!"

"Quit talking!" She moaned as she arched her back as his hands cupped her breasts. He reached down and ripped her panties off in one quick motion as he sunk his teeth into her neck. His fingers rubbed against her clit causing her to wiggle underneath him. "Oh please." She cried.

"Please what?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"I need you in me!"

He pulled away and unzipped his pants before pulling out his cock. "You sure you want this?"

She nodded her head as he stepped closer to her. "Put it in your mouth first." She dropped to her knees and took his member in her mouth. His hands wound in her hair as let out a groan. "You are very good at that." He growled through gritted teeth. "So good that you have to stop right now or else I won't be able to last!" He lifted her back onto the couch and positioned himself at her entrance.

He pressed his lips to hers as he slowly slid inside of her. She gasped at the foreign feeling, but soon melted into his embrace. "It feels so good!"

"I told you it would!" He laughed as he continued to thrust into her.

"Like really, really, really good!"

"Wait until you come!" He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her even closer as he furiously thrust into her. Seconds later her lifted her off of the couch and had her wrap her arms around his neck as he rocked her on his cock. He came undone when she began meeting his thrusts with her own. "Shit!" He groaned as he shoved her back against the wall as he violently came. When he came down off of his high he found her staring down at him. "I didn't forget about you don't worry!"He smirked as he carried her back to the couch. "I suggest you hold onto something." He warned as he gripped her hips and began thrusting to her with so much force he knew neither one of them was going to be able to move after they were done.

"Just like that!" She cried as she felt the familiar sensation building inside of her. "Yes!" She moaned as had the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced ripped through her body.

He pulled her onto his chest as he lay down on the couch.

"Mmmmm baby I love when we play mean dean and the innocent student." She grinned.

"I told you role playing would be fun!" He smirked.


	22. Now or Never

**Shawn Michaels/OC (Sexual Content)**

CJ glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was not normally one to wear dresses, but tonight was a very special night. It was the WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony. If that was not amazing enough, she got the honor of inducting her previous mentor…Shawn Michaels into the hall of fame.

"CJ are you ready to go? You are up next." Stephanie asked as she poked her head into the dressing room.

"Yeah I'm all set." She smiled as she grabbed her note cards and followed behind Stephanie. "Thank you so much again for the opportunity to induct him…it means more than you will ever know."

"Oh believe me CJ I know," She winked. "I have known for years you have been madly in love with him. I figured what better way to bring you guys together after six year than the hall of fame ceremony."

CJ opened her mouth to speak but quickly snapped it shut when the producer motioned for her to hurry up and follow him. She took a deep breath before taking the stage. She started out by sharing funny stories of their travels and ended with a story about how close they had become over the years.

"I am proud to induct my former mentor and my all time favorite wrestler into the class of 2014 hall of fame… here is Shawn Michaels."

His music played as the Bella twins escorted him to the stage. She had mixed feeling about watching this. It brought back amazing memories of her escorting him to the ring and how much fun they had together. But she was all angry to see their hands on him. He broke away from them and pulled her into a hug.

"That was so perfect CJ. I cannot thank you enough for inducting me…but I'm going to try. I left you a key to my hotel room in your dressing room. Meet me there after the show." He whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek.

She nodded her head as she stepped back to give him all of the spotlight. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about what he said. How exactly did he plan on thanking her? There was one way in particular that she had in mind…

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur. She was so ready for it to be over so she could get him alone! Finally as the last person was being inducted, she slipped back into the dressing room and grabbed the key off of the counter and pressed a kiss to it. "This is going to be fun!" She giggled as she gathered her things and made her way out to the parking lot to make her way to the hotel.

As soon as she got there, she raced to the elevator and rode it up to the third floor where his room was. She stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to the last room. She was shocked to find a bouquet of roses sitting outside it. She picked up the card and read it out loud, _"Please make yourself at home CJ, I will be there soon. –Shawn"_

She grinned to herself as she picked up the flowers with one hand and opened the door with the other. She set the flowers down on the table and inhaled the sensual aroma.

"I always knew they were your favorite." He whispered from being her.

"Shawn you scared me! I thought you were still at the ceremony!"

"Nah I told them I was not feeling well and needed to go home and get some rest before my match against Triple H tomorrow."

"Oh well then why don't I got and let you get some rest." She reached for her purse but he placed his hand on her arm.

"No, I want you here with me. Like I said I want to thank you for everything. Not only tonight, but for all seven years you were my valet. We went through a hell of a lot and I never really thanked you for it."

"Oh Shawn don't be silly! You always thanked me!"

"No CJ…I want to _thank_ you."

"Shawn are you feeling alright? You are not really making much sense tonight. I really think I should go and let you…" Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers. She knew she should pull away, but she had waited for this for almost 12 years. "Shawn…" She groaned as she pulled away to look at him.

"I have wanted to do this for a very long time. And I have finally decided that it is now or never. Neither of us are getting any younger and quite frankly I am tired of holding back all of these feelings."

"I feel the same way! I have wanted this for so long."

"Then let's stop talking about it and just do it!" He smiled as he lunged forward and lifter her up and spun her around. "I love this dress on you, but I think I am going to love it more off of you."

"Then let's make that happen!" She grinned as she reached for the zipper and slid it down her body, letting the dress pool at her feet. Shawn stared in awe as she slid off her panties and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor. "Now…let's get you out of this." She smirked as she helped him out of his clothes.

"Come on the bedroom is back here." He whispered as he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

She lay down on the bed as she watched him finish undressing. The way his hands slid down his stomach and worked the button and zipper of his pants drove her absolutely mad.

"Hurry up!" She cried out causing him to burst into laughter. "Don't you think you have made me wait long enough?"

"You talk too much…but don't worry I can help with that!" He smirked as he slid off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked in front of her.

Her mouth watered at the sight as she lunged forward and gently took him in her mouth. He gasped as he fisted his hand in her hair. She slowly licked his shaft from top to bottom as her hands cupped his balls.

"You are amazing at that." He groaned after enjoying it for a while. "Now it's your turn!" He helped her back onto the bed and kneeled in between her legs. He used the same gently licks she did as he slowly slid a finger inside of her.

"Shawn I can't wait!" She moaned as she wiggled beneath him.

"Come for me CJ." He cooed as an orgasm rocked through her body.

"I need you in me…now!" she cried as she reached from him. He positioned himself on top of her and captured her lips as he slowly slid inside of her. They both groaned at the overwhelming sensations.

"I have needed this for so long." He whispered in her ear as he rocked his hips.

"Me too." She answered with a sigh as she threw her head back, allowing him full access to her body. He nibbled on her ear as his hands slid down her sides and gripped her hips.

"Thanks to your oh so talented mouth, I am not going to be able to last very long." He sighed.

"Don't worry I am working on orgasm number two!" She giggled as she ran her hands through his long hair. He pressed his lips to hers as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. "Shawn!" She moaned as she pulled on his hair as another orgasms ripped through her body.

"CJ!" He moaned as he bucked his hips one last time before finally finding his release. The feeling of being inside of her was so incredible, he could not even think of the right things to say when he fell onto the bed next to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"If I would have known it was that good I would have done it a long time ago!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" He laughed as he pressed a kiss to her temple.


	23. Revenge

**Dean Ambrose/OC (Sexual Content)**

Dean sat backstage with Seth and Roman as he began stretching before his match.

"Uh Dean you may want to come watch this…" Roman announced as he motioned towards the monitor in the hallway. Dean got up off of the floor and followed him there. He was surprised to see it was a diva's match…AJ Lee and Tamina VS the Bella twins.

"Why the hell did you make come all the way out here to watch a stupid diva match?" He snorted as he began walking back towards the locker room.

"Not the match…the audience."

Dean cocked his head at Seth and Roman who were obviously not telling him something. "What are you guys talking about?" He groaned as he walked back over to the monitor. Suddenly he saw it…not it he saw her… he saw Jordyn. She hopped over the barricade and took out AJ first and then turned her attention towards Tamina. All of the frustrations of being put on the shelf for 8 months due to the broken leg she received from Tamina all came out as she looked at the hulking woman. Tamina quickly grabbed AJ and slid out of the ring and walked towards the ramp.

"I'm back!" She announced into the microphone. "And I have a message for both of you…AJ that title is MINE and I WILL beat you for it at Wrestlemaina so don't get too comfortable with it. And as for you Tamina…payback is a bitch!" She smirked as she threw the microphone towards the two women who quickly raced backstage.

Dean stared in awe as she stood tall in the ring. Not only was he surprised she was back, he was shocked at how good she looked! She was always beautiful…but now she had an edgy look to her and it was hot! The sight of her in her that black halter top, skinny jeans and high heeled boots caused his cock to twitch as he watched her.

"I didn't even know she was coming back." He whispered.

Seth chuckled as he clapped him on the back. "Come on we have to go get in position for our match. You can two can catch up later."

Dean let out a curse as he followed behind his partners. All he wanted to do was pulled her into him and feel her body against his, but he had to wait because of his stupid match. He was so focused on trying to get the match over with that he ended up making a mistake and took a nasty boot to the face. He ripped off his shirt and pressed it to his nose to try and stop the bleeding. Thankfully Roman tagged himself in and was able to pin Rey while Seth distracted the Uso's.

As soon as Dean got backstage, he felt a pair of little arms wrap around his midsection. "Come on you need to get it looked at." She announced as she led he towards the medics office.

"Nice to see you too!" He chuckled as they stepped into the office.

"If you would please wait outside Jordyn…"

"NO she stays in here with me or else I go." He barked as he stood up from his seat. The medic's eyes widened as he motioned for Jordyn to take a seat.

The medic tended to Dean's nose for a good twenty minutes before he was finally satisfied to let him leave. "Now you need to be careful so you don't…" Dean waved him off as he ushered Jordyn out the door.

"That was not very nice. He was not done talking to you yet."

"What's not nice is you showing up here after being gone for eight months looking like that!" He growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked as she looked down at her outfit.

"You look so….so incredibly hot I can barely function! Now I need to get you alone so I can…"

"Who said I even want to have sex with you?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh okay I will just go find AJ then." He smiled as he turned around.

"Oh no you don't!" She snapped as she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around and face her. She was about to say something else, but he placed his hands on the sides of her face as he crashed his lips into hers. "Let's go somewhere private…" She whispered as he placed his hands on her ass and lifted her up into his arms. She let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around her neck. He never once broke the kiss as he sped down the hallway to his locker room. He kicked the door open and pulled away to see Roman and Seth staring back at him.

"Out now!" He hissed and both men immediately hopped up and scurried out of the room.

"You are being very mean tonight Mister Ambrose." She smiled. "I like it!"

He smirked at her as he set her down and reached for the fly of his pants. His erection sprang to life and she immediately dropped to her knees in front of it. She took it in her hands and gently stroked it.

"Jordyn, this is not a good time to play with me." He hissed.

"Oh really? What exactly are you going to do about it?" She asked with a smile as she leaned back to look at him.

He reached down and lifted her to her feet and shoved her back against the wall as one hand roughly kneaded her breasts as the other undid the zipper of her jeans. As soon as her jeans were off, he dropped to his knees and began licking her with short, soft strokes.

"Harder!" She groaned as she tangled her hands in his hair and tried to get him to pick up the pace. He pulled away and looked up at her with a smirk.

"Nah I think I'm good." He grinned as he got up off of the floor. He fisted his cock in his hand as he pulled a condom out of his bag and slowly slid it on, making sure to tease her as he did so.

"Dean!" She growled as he slowly made his way back over to her.

"No do you see how frustrating it is?" He chuckled.

"Yes now shut up and do me!" A wild look flashed in his eyes as he stepped forward and plunged his cock into her. She gripped onto his shoulders for support as he began thrusting into her. "Holy shit Dean!" She moaned as he sucked on her neck. "This feels so good!"

"I have waited eight months to do it again and damn is it good…you feel so good. It's like your body was made for mine."

"That because it is made for you. We have only been at it for two minutes and I am about to have an orgasm!"

The wild look flashed in his eyes once again as he began thrusting deeper and harder into her. She was at a loss for words as her orgasm exploded through her body. He had to stop moving and hold her steady so she did not fall to the floor as her orgasm rocked through her body. "Dean!" She cried as soon as she was able to breathe again.

He smiled down at her as he began his excruciatingly fast pace one more. "Come Dean." She whispered in his ear as she gripped his shoulders. Her two simple words set him off and he exploded inside of her. He quickly pulled her into him as he sat down on the chair.

"I didn't trust my legs. That was so good they feel like jell-o!" He laughed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have to say you are pretty damn good and welcoming someone back after being away! I may have to leave and come back again if this is what I get."

"You leave me again and next time, I won't be so nice!" He smirked as he roughly pressed his lips to hers.


	24. All or Nothing

**Dean Ambrose/OC (Sexual content)**

Sarah busied herself with cleaning the house as she waited. Her husband was supposed to return from war a week ago, but he never came home. She watched all of the other neighborhood women greet their husbands as they came to the door, but sadly she didn't get that luxury. She let out a sigh as she made her way into the backyard to begin hand washing her clothes. As she began hanging them on the line to dry, she noticed two uniformed men approaching.

"Evening madam." One greeted as he took his hat off and bowed.

"Can I help you kind gentlemen?" She asked as she set down her clothes.

"On behalf of the United States army we are proud to say he died a brave man fighting for his country." The other man announced as he handed her the official letter. "May God rest his soul." They both whispered before turning around and getting back on their horses.

She felt to her knees as she clutched the letter to her chest. "It's going to be okay just take a breath. Maybe it is not him." She told herself as she opened the neatly sealed envelope.

_We hereby confirm the death of General Dean Ambrose. He was killed in the line of duty as of April 12, 1915._

She crumpled up the letter as the tears poured from her eyes. "No." She sobbed as she raced upstairs and collapsed on the bed…their bed.

After hours and hours of sobbing, she was finally able to cry herself to sleep.

Sarah woke to the sound of something crashing downstairs. Her heart stopped, someone was breaking in. She glanced over to Dean's side of the bed where the crumpled up letter lay.

"What is the point of living anymore?" She sighed as she lay back down on the bed. When she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer she called out to them. "There is nothing left for me to live for anyway so you can go ahead and murder me…please just make it quick."

"I can't murder you…but I can make it quick." He slurred.

She bolted out of bed and raced straight towards the figure standing in the shadows. She flipped on a light and burst into tears when she realized it was Dean. She threw herself into his arms and he immediately winced in pain.

"Dean, what is it? What's wrong?" That when she glanced down at his blood soaked shirt. "Lie down on the bed and let me patch you up."

He started to protest, but the look in her eyes told him it was not in his best interest. She retreated into the bathroom to gather the equipment as he got into bed. He immediately picked up the letter and noticed the ink had been smudged in small placed, like from tear drops….

She joined him and helped him get his shirt over his head. She gasped at the size of the gash on his side. "You are lucky you married a nurse." She grumbled as she grabbed her antiseptic and began cleaning it. He winced and hissed at the pain, but didn't move away. They both remained quiet as she began stitching him up. It was not until she was putting the protective pad over the wound that she finally spoke.

"I…they told me you were dead." She whispered without even looking at him.

"I saw the letter on the bed." He sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I bet it wasn't easy."

She could not help but laugh. "This was the worst day I have ever experience. I would not wish this on my worst enemy. Being told the man you love, your husband was killed in the line of duty…it was awful." The thought of the previous afternoon brought tears to her eyes.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "The bullet grazed me. They thought I was dead and move on…they left me there. I could have let that be the end and I could have just died, but I knew that was not an option. I knew I had to get home to you. And that's what I did. I walked, limped, bartered rides, snuck rides…I did everything I could to get home to you in one piece." He tried sitting up but she immediately pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Dean, you need to get some rest. Let me help you into some fresh new clothes…as soon as she reached for the button on his trousers, his hand caught hers.

"Touch me there and I will have you on your back before you can even say my name." He warned with a growl.

"You are hurt." She scolded as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Not here." He whispered as he moved her hand back down to his the front of his pants. She gasped as she felt the growing erection underneath the palm of her hand.

"I don't want your stitches to open."

"Then we will take it slow…Sarah I need this...please." He pleaded. She nodded her head as she undid the button and slid them off of his legs. She hiked her dress up and straddled his hips.

"You have to tell me if you are in any pain."

"The only pain I'm in is because you are taking forever!" He groaned as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her.

"You are so infuriating." She groaned as she slowly slid down his shaft. "Oh!" She moaned as she adjusted to him.

"It's been a while." He moaned as he caressed her thighs, loving the feeling of being inside of her once again. She nodded her head in agreement as she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she began bouncing up and down more furiously on him. "Just like that." He moaned as he reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands. "Can you go a little faster?" He asked through gritted teeth as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

"I am going as fast as I can!" She moaned.

He let out an animalistic growl as he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He immediately began thrusting into her at a mind blowing pace.

"Dean!" She cried as her orgasm rocked through her body causing her to tremble beneath his muscular body.

"Sarah!" He moaned as he pressed his lips to hers as he exploded inside of her.

He fell to the side with a wince. "Sarah?"

"Yes Dean?" She asked in a dreamy voice as she snuggled into his side.

"I think my stitched came undone…."

She looked down at the open wound and sighed. "I told you it would hurt you!"

"It was well worth it!" He smirked as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you Sarah and I promise to never leave you again."

"I like the sound of that!" She grinned.


	25. Home

**CM Punk/Maria (Sexual Content)**

"Are you sure you are making the right decision?" Cary, the owner of Ring of Honor asked as he held up the contract in his hand.

"I'm sure I'm making the right decision. This was my home for many years and I need to come back and get my head on straight. I am done with the WWE and all of the shit they put me through."

"Alright as long as you are positive about this..." He slid the paper over to Phil and pointed towards the spots he needed to sign. "Well then welcome back to Ring of Honor Mr. Brooks."

"It's my pleasure!" He smiled as he shook hands with the older man.

"Why don't you go make yourself at home? Go find a spot in the locker room to put all of your things, say hi to the guys."

"Will do…thanks."

"Don't mention it! Oh and by the way you will be debuting tonight in the main event against Mike Bennett."

"Sounds good to me." Phil smiled as he headed out the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he smiled. "I'm home." He whispered.

He wandered around the building, admiring all of the new renovations. The company had really grown over the years and he was honored he was able to be a part of it. He was so caught up in looking at the new ring design that he didn't notice the person in front of him. Before he could stop himself, they both tumbled to the floor.

"I am so sorry about that." He sighed as he looked down at the person he was on top of. His heart stopped when he realized it was Maria.

"It's okay." She smiled as she got up off the ground. "See you around." She whispered before brushing past him and into the ladies room.

"You okay man? You look like you just saw a ghost?" One of the wresters pointed out when he found Phil frozen in place staring at the ladies room.

He felt like he had just seen a ghost…a very beautiful ghost who had once laid claim to his heart.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He grabbed his bag off of the floor and continued on to the guy's locker room. He was relieved to see so many familiar faces. By the time he got to the other side of the room, he had been greeted by at least fifteen different guys. He sat down and pulled his gear out of his bag with a smile. _It feels good to be missed!_

"Alright everyone the show is about to start. Remember to stay safe and have fun!" Cary smiled as the guys began filing out of the locker room. "Good luck tonight." He announced as he patted Phil on the back.

"Luck is for losers." He smirked.

The first half of the show flew by. Phil found himself really enjoying watching the younger guys compete. A lot of them really reminded him of himself when he was younger.

"And now for your main event for the evening Mike Bennett VS CM Punk!"

The crowd went wild as he stepped through the curtains and made his way to the ring. He stood on the turnbuckles feeling like he was on top of the world…that was until his opponent came out…with his girlfriend. Phil watched in horror as Mike pressed kisses to Maria's lips as they made their way to the ring.

As Mike went in for yet another kiss, Phil intervened and started the match. He had to keep telling himself that he needed to keep himself together and to not hurt the son of a bitch who had his hands all over Maria. After a vicious twenty minutes battle, Phil was finally able to hit him with the GTS to pick up the win.

Maria slid into the ring and helped Mike up, not once looking over at Phil. He waited until they were gone before he finally made his way backstage.

When he got backstage, he found Maria walking towards the parking lot…it looked like she had been crying.

"Hey wait up!" He called as he raced after her. She stopped and wiped her cheeks. "Is everything okay?" He asked as soon as he caught up with her.

She opened her mouth to lie to him, but quickly snapped it shut knowing he knew when she was lying.

"Mike and I broke up a few weeks ago because he told me I was not good enough. And now every night we have to get together and pretend we are a happy, loving couple. And I hate it!"

He pulled her into his chest and ran his hand down her hair. "Shh it's going to be okay. I will talk to Cary tomorrow and see if we can work something else out."

"You don't have to do that for me."

"I want to. I hate seeing you miserable like this."

"This is the way I have looked since we split." She sighed as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck.

"Come on let's get you out of here. I have a hotel down the street…wanna join me?"

She nodded her head and he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and led her outside to the cold.

"It's a little cold out!" He joked as they crossed the street to the hotel.

"Yeah just a little." She giggled as her teeth chattered from the cold.

He quickly led her into the hotel and straight up to his room, hoping to get her warmed up. As soon as they were inside, he threw the bag on the floor and grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up in it.

"I'm fine…really."

"No you are not and don't try to tell me otherwise. I know you better than anyone else so don't lie to me."

Before she could even register what was happening, she was throwing herself into his lap and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He gladly welcomed her into his arms and kissed her back with the same intensity.

"I have dreamed of the day I would have you in my arms again." He whispered in her ear as he ran his hand down her back.

"Phil, I need you. I need to feel you in me. I…"

Before she could finish, he hungrily claimed her lips with his as he reached behind her and unhooked her top. He buried his face in her bosoms as it fell to the floor. She gasped at the familiar sensation. "Phil." She moaned as she threw her head back allowing him to gain more access.

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off of the couch as he carried her to the bedroom. As soon as she was on the bed, she reached down and slid off her pants as he did the same. She gasped when his erection sprang to life.

"Did that get bigger?" She asked causing him to laugh.

"No, he is just very excited to see you again." He smiled as he leaned forwards and pressed his body to hers. He had always loved the feeling of their naked bodies touching as they made love.

He gently bit her neck as his hand slid down her body and caressed her pussy. She wiggled underneath him as she grabbed his erection in her hand and began stroking him. His body jerked and his eyes widened. He hooked his arms around her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed where he placed his cock at her entrance. He looked up at her and she nodded as he slid inside of her.

They both gasped at the incredible feeling that was already consuming them.

"No one can do the things you do to me. We have been together for less than twenty minutes and I can already feel an orgasm coming on."

"That is because we were made for each other…your body was made for me and me only." He growled as he roughly began thrusting into her.

His bold statement and the passion he still had for her sent her completely over the edge. She called out his name as she dug her nails into his back as her walls tightened around him. She flung her head back and he immediately began kissing the sweet spot on her neck. She opened her eyes to look at him. They were clouded with immense pleasure and contentment.

The sight of this was enough to cause him to come completely undone. He wound his hands in her hair as he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he roughly came.

They both lay silent for a few minutes until he pulled her onto his chest. "I never stopped loving you Maria and I never will. I want you to be mine again."

She looked up and smiled at him. "I feel the exact same way and could not thing of anything else I want more than to be yours once again."

He grinned as he swooped in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "All mine." He whispered.


	26. 2-11-14

I will say it once again since I am still receiving a number of requests...I am NO LONGER taking one shot requests. I have had to deal with more rude requesters than I have kind ones. So I'm done taking them. I am sorry if that seems harsh, but I am sick of it. I take time out of my day to write a request for a random person that I have never met nor will I ever meet!

Now I do want to say thank you to those of you who have been so kind when requesting a one shot. Please and thank you really do go a long way! And I would also like to say thank you to those of you who have reached out and supported me. That also means a hell of a lot to me. SO THANK YOU LADIES!

And for those of you who are enjoying the requests I still have about 6 more to publish!


	27. Enemy

**Randy Orton/OC (Sexual content)**

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke they are playing on me." Sarah exclaimed as she paced the locker room.

"No, they don't play jokes around here." Nattie sighed as she placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Sweetie it is just part of the job. Sometimes we get put into storylines that suck, but we just have to deal with it. You should be thankful that you have the opportunity to work with such a big superstar."

"I know you are right. I am honored to have the opportunity…it's just the guy they put me with."

"What is it with you two anyway? I have never seen two people go at it like you guys do."

"He is a smug, arrogant bastard who thinks everything should be handed to him. I on the other hand don't think he deserves any of it."

"Well you need to at least be civil with him so you can keep your job!" She chuckled as she packed up her bag. "Well I am going to go…call me if you need to talk about anything."

"Thanks Nattie I will." She smiled as she embraced her in a hug.

Sarah gathered her things and made her way back to the hotel. She was still steaming at the thought of having to be in an on screen love thing with her enemy…Randy Orton.

"Ugh I need a drink!" She groaned as she rolled off of the bed and threw on her clothes before making her way down to the bar. She was relieved to find it was completely empty.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked as he smiled down at her.

"A beer please."

"Coming right up." He announced as he grabbed it and popped the top off and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She slid him the money and took a sip of the cool liquid.

"A little late to be drinking don't ya think?" She cringed at the sound of his voice. She ignored him and continued to sip her beer. "Ignoring me…how childish of you." He smirked as he slid into the seat next to her and ordered himself a beer.

"Go fuck yourself Orton." She hissed as she slammed her empty bottle down on the bar.

He looked at her and laughed. "You are very feisty tonight…I like it."

"And I'd like it if you were not sitting next to me, ruining my night."

"But that would be no fun at all!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as she hopped off of the bar stool and made her way outside. Seconds later she heard the door open behind her.

"Hey wait up." He yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." She hissed as she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much?"

She stopped and turned around to look at him. She expected him to be angry, but he looked more upset than anything else.

"Please I want to know why you can't even look at me without cringing."

She let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "You have everything you could ever want…money, cars, houses…_both_ championships, yet you are not happy. Then there are those of us who live in tiny apartments with a 2002 car and who have to fight for a place in the WWE every single day!"

"You wanna know why you got picked to do this storyline? I told them to do it. They wanted to fire you because they didn't have anything for you to do so they were going to fire you without a second thought. But I convinced them otherwise. And yeah I may have money, cars and a whole hell of a lot of material things but you wanna know what I don't have? I don't have someone to come home to. I don't have someone to love me. That is why I have so many things…I try to fill the void." He sighed as he kicked a rock on the ground.

Sarah stared at him unable to speak. She didn't even know what to say to that, and she had a suspicion that he had never told anyone else that before. "Wow I feel like an asshole now."

"I'm not trying to make you feel like an asshole Sarah…"

"Come with me." She interjected.

He stared back at her with a confused expression. "Come with you?"

"We have to practice making out. We don't want it to look fake on TV." She grinned.

A smirked danced on his lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back inside the hotel. "Your room or mine?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Yours. I share a room with Nattie and I don't really think she would want to hear us."

"Hear us doing what exactly?" He cocked an eyebrow at her as he punched the number 4 button and stepped into the elevator.

Seconds later they arrived on the fourth floor and made their way to the end of the hall and Randy quickly placed the key in the door. "After you." He smiled as he stepped aside.

"Why thank you Mr. Orton."

As soon as he shut the door and turned around, she jumped into his arms. He stumbled back into the wall as he began kissing her. She pulled away and looked at him. "You are good at that." She whispered.

"Yeah well just wait till I show you what else I'm good at." He placed his hands on her butt and lifted her off of her feet and into his arms as he carried her backwards towards the bedroom. She let out a squealed as he tossed her onto the bed. "I have always dreamed of seeing you naked." He murmured in her ear as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Your wish is my command."

She shoved him out of the way and stood at the edge of the bed as she slowly and seductively began stripping off her clothes. She had only managed to get off her shirt and pants before he threw her back down on the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

"Ya know teasing a viper is not such a good idea."

"Oh yeah why not?"

"They tend to get mean and vicious when they are not getting what they want."

"Oh really I thought they liked to bite?"

"They do." He smirked before he sunk his teeth into her breast. She moaned at the burning sensation. No one had ever bit her before, but damn did she enjoy it! "I hope you didn't think this was going to be soft and sweet…because I don't do soft and sweet."

"I want it rough," She smirked as she reached down and rubbed the bulge in his pants. "And I want it now."

He hopped off of the bed and slipped off his pants before reaching down and ripping her panties apart.

"You are paying for those."

He smiled as he once again got on top of her. He pressed his lips to hers as he roughly slid inside of her.

They both gasped at the incredible feeling. "Why didn't we do this year's ago?" He groaned as he thrust inside of her.

"Because we hated each other." She laughed.

"Not anymore…now you will have to like me."

"Don't get your hopes up cowboy."

He looked down at her with wild eyes before he roughly gripped her hips and began thrusting into her with so much force the bed slammed against the wall.

"I'm going to come!" She cried as she grasped the sheets beneath her.

He watched as her eyes closed and she gasped for air as she squirmed beneath him. As soon as she opened her eyes and he saw the passion and the pleasure in them all he had to do was thrust into her one last time before he exploded.

"Shit!" He cursed as he slammed into her once more, not wanting to ever pull out.

"Randy I am sorry I hated you for so long. If I would have known…"

He pressed his fingers to her lips. "Shh none of that. All that matters is where we go from here. I know where I would like it to go…I just want to make sure you want the same thing."

"Where do you want it to go?" She asked as she propped her chin on his muscular chest.

"I want you to be mine. Now I understand…"

"I would love to be yours." She grinned.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"You do me like that again and you can have whatever the hell you want!"

"As of right now, I have everything I could ever want." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	28. On Top of the World

**Roman Reigns/OC (Sexual Content)**

Roman anxiously paced the room as he waited. "Where the hell is she?" He groaned.

"Come on Roman give the girl a break! You have her do everything for you! Make your reservations, get your dry cleaning, pick up your ring gear, escort you to the ring… let the poor girl have five minutes of peace without you!" Dean pointed out.

"CJ likes doing all of those things for me."

Dean and Seth both laughed out loud. "Yeah and we love to take drop kicks to the face." Seth snorted.

"If you guys are just going to be dicks then you can just leave."

"This is our locker room. Just because you have the championship, doesn't mean that you can be a prick to us. We were the ones that helped get you where you are today….so you need to watch it pal." Dean hissed.

"Fine I will go then!" Roman roared as he stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door on his way out. "How dare they talk to me like that!" He groaned to himself as he wandered down the halls. Me of all people!"

Suddenly he heard CJ's voice. He peaked around the corner to find her talking with the Bellas.

"I don't know I mean things used to be so great between us, we were like best friends, but ever since he got the title things have changed."

"Changed like how?" Nikki asked.

"Now everything is about work. I have to have this done, I need you to do this, I need you to do that. It is really beginning to suck."

"Are you two still you know…" Brianna asked as she began to trail off.

CJ looked down at the ground and shook her head. "No we haven't in over a month."

They both gasped. "Well no wonder you are having issues!" Nikki laughed.

"Well if you haven't noticed he has not been very approachable lately. And besides what do I do? Go up to him and say we have not have sex in a month so let's get it on right now."

"Maybe you should just try talking to him. He may not even realize he is being a jerk."

"Yeah well maybe after his match tonight. God forbid I disturb him before a title match."

"Well good luck with that sweetie. If you need us call us!" The smiled as they embraced her in a hug before catching up with their boyfriends.

Roman quickly turned away before she could see him. He made is way over to a crate and took a seat. Hearing all of the things she said broke his heart. He didn't know he was doing that to her and it killed him. "You have to make this up to her." He whispered to himself as he hopped off of his seat and raced back to the locker room.

"CJ there you are I have been looking all over for you!" Seth exclaimed.

"Uh oh that does not sound good, what's wrong?"

"Roman has not been able to find you and he is pissed."

"Ugh okay I got it. Thanks Seth, see you later tonight and good luck in your match against Cody." She smiled as she waved to him before wandering back towards the locker room. As soon as she opened the door she found Roman standing with a bouquet of roses in his hands. He cleared his throat as he handed them to her.

"Uh these are for you. So as you know I am not very good at this, but I am going to give it my best shot…I have been a total douche bag lately."

She could not help but giggle at his boldness. "We all have our moments."

"No CJ it's just like what you said to the Bellas, I have been awful to you ever since I got the title."

She gasped, "You were listening to my conversation?"

"Yes and I am damn glad I did. It was the slap in the face I needed. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not being there for you…to tend to your needs…"A blush heated up her cheeks as she looked down at the ground. "But I plan on rectifying the situation…right now."

She opened her mouth to speak, but his lips were on hers before she could even utter a word. His kiss was rough and passionate, just how she liked them.

"Roman." She moaned as she wound her hands in his long hair.

"Shh. Let me give you what you need." He whispered in her ear as he led her towards the couch and set her down on it. He dropped to his knees and lifted up her dress before sliding her panties down her legs. The second his mouth connected with her clit, she nearly bolted off of the couch. He pulled away and looked at her. "I have really neglected you haven't I?"

She let out a groaned as shoved his head back down. She could feel him chuckle as he began licking her with long, rough licks. She gripped his shoulders as he slid his finger inside of her. "Oh yes just like that!"

He pressed his mouth to her clit as he began plunging his fingers into her. Seconds later she cried out as an orgasm ripped through her body. "Roman I need you…I need you inside of me." He stood up and removed his pants before kneeling back down. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he slowly slid inside of her. He immediately began thrusting harder and faster into her.

"Apparently you needed it too!" She chuckled as he furiously nodded his head. "It feels so good."She moaned.

"I promise I am not going to neglect your needs anymore." He whispered in her ear before gently nibbling on it.

"You better not."

He gripped her hips tighter and pulled her even closer as he slid even deeper inside of her. "You feel so good CJ."

"Are you going to come for me?" She asked with a smile as he looked down at her with passion filled eyes.

He roughly grabbed her hips as he thrust into her a few more times before finally throwing his head back and coming. The feeling of him throbbing inside of her caused another orgasm to rush through her body.

"Oh CJ." He groaned as he slid onto the couch next to her. "If I ever hold out on you like that again, make sure to hit me upside the head with a chair or something for being so stupid!"

She chuckled as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I can arrange that!"


	29. Hot

**Roman Reigns/ OC (Sexual Content)**

Roman rolled his neck as he made his way upstairs to his apartment. He had not been home in over two months and he was really looking forward to sleeping in his own bed. But after the three hour workout he had just had, he was in dire need of a shower. He opened the door and stepped into a beautifully clean house. He dropped his bags on the floor and headed for the shower. Just as he reached for the bathroom door, he heard the door behind him open.

"Roman! I didn't know you were home!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Sarah," He chuckled as his roommate stepped out of her room. "Oh were you about to take a shower?" He asked as soon as he caught a glimpse of her in only her fluffy pink towel.

"I was, but you can go ahead and take one first. You just got home and must be exhausted."

"Yeah but you are the one already…naked…" The image of her completely naked flashed though his mind as his eyes wandered down her body.

"Uh is everything okay Roman?" She asked as soon as she noticed the strange look on his face.

"Yeah its fine. But really I insist that you go on ahead and take a shower first."

"We really need to move into a house with two bathrooms!" She chuckled as she stepped forward, accidentally slipping on the rug and falling to the floor. She quickly pulled herself up off the floor so he didn't try to help her. "I am so clumsy sometimes. You would think I was a blonde or something!" She chuckled.

She watched as Roman's eyes grew wide as he kept his gaze fixed on her, not once even blinking.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked down at her naked body and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She cried as she grabbed the towel and immediately tried to cover herself up. "I am so sorry Ro…" Before she could finish her sentence, he was on her like white on rice. He had her pinned against the wall as his lips crashed down onto hers. He grabbed the towel and threw it to the floor, letting his hands wander all over her body. He ran them down her spine to her butt where he cupped it in his hands and lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. As soon as he placed her on the counter, she immediately began pulling at his shirt. He pulled away only for a second to rip it off. His lips found hers again as her small hands reached out and cupped the bulge in his pants.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"I have wanted this for a very long time Roman." She whispered. He smiled as he pressed another kiss to her lips. "You need to take off those jeans."

He smirked at her. "You want to see how big I am, don't you?" She opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut and nodded her head. "Don't worry, you won't be disappointed." He whispered in her ear as he undid the button and slid his zipper down. She dropped to her knees and reached out to help him slid his pants all the way off. She gasped when his erection sprang to life right in front of her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" She moaned as she took it in her hands. "It is so big!" She whispered before placing it in her mouth. He tangled his hands in her hair as he threw his head back and moaned.

"I don't know if it is because it has been so long, or if you are incredibly good, but this feels so damn good."

She could not help but giggle. "I think it is the second one."

"I think so too!" He laughed as she began taking more and more into her mouth. He placed his hand on the back of her head and began thrusting himself further into her mouth.

"Shit Sarah!" He groaned as he lifted her back up on the counter and spread her legs wide. He pressed his tongue to her clit as his fingers slowly slid inside of her.

She cried out at the incredible sensation. "That feels so good!"

"Just wait until I am inside of you!" He grinned.

"I don't want to wait, I want you right now!"

He hopped back to his feet and fisted his cock in his hand as he bent down and press kisses down her neck causing her to moan his name. "You like that baby?" He whispered and she furiously nodded her head. He gently bit down on her neck as he slid inside of her.

"Oh my gosh that feels so good…you feel so good Roman!"

"You feel like heaven." He moaned.

Roman grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter as he began thrusting even harder and deeper into her. She held onto his shoulders as he furiously pounded into her. "Oh Roman I am going to come!" She cried as she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she felt herself beginning to tighten around his large cock. He whispered dirty things in her ear causing her to finally let go. She cried out his name as her orgasm tore though her body.

As soon as her shaking subsided, she looked at him as she roughly pressed a kiss to his lips. "I want you to come for me now." A wild grin swept across his face as he gripped her hips harder as he began to thrust into her even harder than before. "Come for me." She whispered. He threw his head back and called out her name as he came inside of her.

He rested his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. "Sarah…that was amazing."

"We defiantly need to do it more often." She smiled.

"Oh we will. But right now we both really need to take a shower after all that!"

"That sounds like a good plan to me!" She winked as she hopped off of the counter and sauntered over to the shower. "It is about to get even hotter in here!" She grinned.


	30. Ours

**Reigns/Ambrose/ OC (Explicit sexual content, non slash) **

"So did you hear the news?" Seth asked with a grin as he sat down in the chair next to Roman and across from Dean.

"What news?" Dean asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"That they hired a new diva."

"They hire new divas all the time. What the big deal about this one?"

"From what I hear, she is smoking hot. And the guys down in NXT have been all over her!"

"She is probably not even that hot."

"Roman is right. But if she is, she is probably a total ditz like all of the other hot divas turn out to be."

"You guys are seriously the two biggest pessimists on the face of this earth!" Seth groaned as walked away from the table.

"I'm going out for a smoke. I will be back in a few." Dean announced as pushed his way through the crowd and he made his way outside. Just as he lit up his cigarette, he heard shuffling in the alley behind him. At first he chose to ignore it, probably some kids messing around. It was not until he heard a female's scream that he sprang into action. He threw his cigarette to the ground as he raced into the dark alley.

"Come on baby it will be fun. We will rock your world like no one else has before."

"Get your hands off of me!" She cried as she wiggled out the first mans grasp only to be pulled into the other mans grasp.

Dean tacked the guy who had his hands on her to the ground as she quickly ran away.

Dean fought with both men as best as he could, but the two on one attack was defiantly not in his favor. That was until Roman decided to see what was taking him so long.

Kaiari huddled in the corner behind a crate as she watched the brawl unfold right before her eyes. She was too stunned to do anything but sit there and watch.

Finally after a good fifteen minutes, Dean and Roman stepped back.

"Next time I won't be so nice!" Dean hissed as the two men scurried away.

"What the hell was that about?" Roman asked as he rubbed his bruised ribs.

"A woman…where the hell did she go?" He quickly scanned the alley in search of her.

"Over there!"Roman called out as he raced over to the crate she was behind. "It's okay. We are not going to hurt you." He assured as he helped her to her feet. "What is your name?"

"Kaiari." She whispered.

"Are you aright Kaiari?" Roman asked as he looked her over checking for marks or bruises.

"Dude back off I was the one who saved her." Dean hissed as he shoved Roman away and took her into his arms. "I'm…"

"Dean and you are Roman…I know." A grin lit up Dean's face. "It's always nice to meet fan."

She could not help but giggle. "I'm not a fan, I'm the new diva."

Both of their jaws dropped. "Seth was right…she is smoking hot." Dean whispered to Roman who nodded in agreement.

"Well uh I really should be going. Thank you for saving me from those creeps. I will see you guys later." She began to walk always but one of them caught her arm. She turned around so fast, her bag fell from her shoulder and all of the contents of her purse spilt out onto the ground. Dean and Roman both knelt down to help her pick it all up.

"What's this?" Dean asked as he held up a book.

Her face reddened as she snatched it out of his hand and slid it into her pocket. "It's nothing."

"I'm pretty sure that was a **_very_** naughty book." Dean teased as he smirked at the blushing woman.

"What was the book about?" Roman asked intrigued by the looks on their faces.

"It's called Life as a Sub."

"Like a submarine?" He asked confused.

"Like a submissive." He smirked.

"I really have to go." She said once more as she began walking away. Roman grabbed her arm once more.

"Please let us take you back to the hotel. You don't need to be out here by yourself."

"Really I'm fine, no big deal."

"Sweetie we are not asking you…we are telling you." Dean pointed out.

She nodded her head as she followed behind them. She slid into the backseat as they got in the front. They both whispered things to each other as Roman started up the car.

"So are you into that kinda stuff?" Dean asked earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Roman who glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"After reading Fifty Shades of Grey…it really sparked my interest in all of that kind of stuff."

"Have you ever tired it before?" Dean asked as he turned around to look at her.

"No…but I have always wanted too."

"Make a right up here and then a quick left." Dean told Roman.

"Wait the hotel is right over there…"

"We have to stop by my place really quick… I hope you don't mind."

"Oh uh that's okay." She whispered as she thought about the conversation she just had with these two men. She just reveal one of her biggest fantasies to these two guys she had only known for an hour!

A few minutes later they pulled into a driveway and Dean immediately opened the door. "Why don't you two come in…it may be a while."

She glanced over at Roman who nodded his head as he slipped out of the car…she soon followed. She was surprised at how clean and tidy Dean's house was.

Dean disappeared upstairs leaving her alone with Roman. "Are you sure you are okay?"

She moved her body around and winced as she felt pain shoot through her back. He stepped forward and lifted up her shirt. "You have a small cut on your back. I need to clean it up and get you a non blood soaked shirt." He announced as he simply ripped the shirt off of her body. "It was ripped in the back anyway."He chuckled as he threw it in the trash. "I am going to go see if he has a shirt. Come with me and let's get you cleaned up."


	31. Ours part 2

**Reigns/Ambrose/ OC (Explicit sexual content, non slash) **

She followed him up the stairs. Dean looked at them with wide eyes. "I told you she was mine! I found her first so I am the one that gets her so you just need to back the hell off."

"It's not even what it looks likes. And besides why would she want to be with you of all people?"

"I don't know maybe because I am a dominant." He snapped as he held up a rope and a gag ball.

"Yeah well so am I!" Roman hissed as he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs from his pocket.

She gasped as she looked at both men standing in front of her. Never in a million years did she think she would actually find a dominant man. But to find two in the same day at the same time was completely insane to her.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as glanced over at her.

"Just totally shocked! I never would have pegged either of you guys as you know…doms."

"As you can tell we didn't peg each other as doms either!" Roman chuckled.

"You see that room over there?" Dean asked as he pointed towards the room at the end of the hall. "That is my play room. It has everything you could ever want or need. It has never been used before and…"

"Well then why don't I just leave you two alone?" Roman hissed as he stepped away from them.

"Wait!" She yelled causing him to turn around to look at her. "First of all I never said I was even going to do anything with him," Dean's smirk faded and Roman's widened. "What are your thoughts on sharing?" She asked with a sly smile.

Both men looked at each other with wide eyes. "Is this a joke?" Dean asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Not at all. I want this. Besides, I'm already half way undressed."

"Well then I think we should finish what was already started." Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers as he lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the room. He opened the door and stepped inside before depositing her on the bed. He stepped away so she could get a good look around the room. She looked over to one corner where Roman was grabbing something from a wooden chest.

"Your safe world is RAW. Say it when you can't take anymore." Roman whispered in her ear as he tied her hands up with rope. Dean stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers before he shoved a gag ball into her mouth and fastened it behind her head.

"Since I got to rip off her shirt, would you like the honor of ripping off her pants?" Roman smirked as he looked over at Dean who was already sliding them off of her. "This is going to be fun!" He announced as he ripped off his own shirt before sliding onto the bed next to her. He reached around her and undid her bra and threw it to the floor next to him.

"Are you going to be a good girl or do we need to tie you to the bed?" Dean asked as he ever so gently ran his finger down her thigh.

"Wess." She mumbled through the gag.

"What was that?" He asked with a growl as slapped the back of her thigh.

"Wess sir."

"Good girl." He grinned as he hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her body.

Dean pressed his mouth to her clit at the same time as Roman took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned at the intense sensations they were both causing. They continued the sweet assault for another few minutes before Dean pulled away.

"I think it is time for **_us_** to have some fun…what do you think?"

Roman nodded his head and grinned. "I think that sounds like a great plan!"

Dean got off of the bed and went over to the cabinet and pulled some things out of it before bringing them back over to the bed. He handed half of them to Roman. Roman picked her up and flipped her over so she was on her stomach. Dean grabbed her arms and pulled her to the edge of the bed towards him as he undid the gag.

"You bite me and you will suffer some serious consequences missy, do you understand me?"

"Yes…sir!" She whispered as she watched him undo the fly of his jeans before sliding them off of his body along with his boxers. She immediately leaned forward and took him in her mouth.

"Good girl." He moaned as he brushed her hair out of her face. She got so into it, that she completely forgot that Roman was behind her. He made sure she didn't forget about him but placing a hard smack to her ass. She yelped at the sensation. He gently rubbed the red spot on her ass with his hand before placing another hard smack to the other side. He continued to spank her and then follow it up with a gentle rub as she continued to suck on Dean's cock.

"It's my turn now." Roman announced as he switched spots with Dean. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he slid his cock into her mouth. She felt Dean slid in between her legs right before she felt an even harder smack on her ass. She pulled away from Roman to see what the hell it was.

"Roman is much nicer that I am!" Dean smirked as he held the whip up for her to see. Once again they settled into the routine where she sucked Roman's cock as Dean continued to spank her.

Finally after felt like hours, they both stopped. "I think it is time for something else…that poor little ass looks like it could use a break."

She nodded her head as Roman pulled himself out of her mouth before once again flipping her over.

"Question is… who gets her first?" Dean asked as he gently stoked her clit. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked from one man to the next.

"I will go first, get her ready for you. We all know how not gentle you are." Roman chuckled as she stepped in between her legs as slid his cock inside of her.

"Ohhh." She moaned as he began thrusting inside of her. Dean hopped onto the bed and played with her nipped as Roman fucked her.

"She is really good man." Roman announced as he threw his head back and moaned.

"Well apparently you aren't! She hasn't even come yet! Here move over and let a real man show you how it's done." Dean shoved Roman and took his spot. He immediately thrust his cock inside of her without any warning.

Roman had been right, Dean was not gentle at all. She moaned and groaned as he continued to fuck her. Roman slid his cock into her mouth as he played with her nipples. A smirk crept to Dean's face as he could feel her tightening around him. "Oh I forgot to tell you, you are not allowed to come unless you ask permission first." He smiled.

"Can I come sir?"

"Nope." He grinned.

Horror flashed in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Can I please come sir?" She asked once more.

"Nope not until I tell you. You are not doing a very good job blowing him over there. I don't think I should let you."

She immediately put all of her effort into sucking Romans cock. "Shit." He cursed, "You are going to make me come."

She nodded her head and smiled at him. "Do it." She moaned and he completely lost it. He began trusting into her mouth as rough as Dean was thrusting into her pussy. Just as she came, Roman did too, shooting the warm, silky liquid down her throat. As soon as he pulled away and collapsed on the bed, Dean pulled out of her. She looked at him and he did not look happy.

"First of all you disobeyed me, and then you both get off without even letting me…"

Before he could finish his sentence, she dropped to her knees and took his cock in her mouth, roughly sucking on it. It was only seconds before he was pulling on her hair as he too came.

All three of them collapsed on the bed. Kaiari in the middle as they both draped their arms over her sweaty body.

"You are ours." Roman whispered in her ear.

"No one else can have you." Dean followed up.

She grinned like a mad woman. "I like the sound of that. I also like the sound of sleep." She yawned as she rested her head on Roman's chest.

Dean began laughing, "Would you like me to untie your hands?" He asked as he grabbed the scissors off of the table and cut the rope.

"I guess I just got used to it!" She chuckled.

"That's good because we are going to be tying you up every night. You don't just have one man to please…you have two." Dean grinned.


	32. Jealousy

**Seth Rollins/OC (Sexual Content)**

"Alright Sarah we have decided to put you in a new storyline." Stephanie announced as she took a seat in front of her.

"I thought I was doing good with the shield?"

"Oh you are doing fantastic! It is just a new angle we are going to be doing involving you and the shield."

A wave of relief washed over her as she relaxed into her seat. "Alright then what do you have in store for me and the guys?" She asked with a smile.

"After talking with the writers, we have decided to put you in an on screen relationship."

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting! Seth is going to be ecstatic when I tell him the great news!"

Something flashed across Stephanie's face and Sarah instantly knew there was something more to the story that she was not telling her. "Well you see the thing is…Seth is not quite as popular as Dean…"

"What are you getting at?"

"You are going to be in an on screen relationship with Dean…not Seth. I am sorry if that is not what you want, but its what's best for business."

"Oh no it's great. Thank you for the opportunity, I am honored you chose me for the job." She smiled as she stood up and shook the older woman's hand.

"Oh one more thing, you may want to tell Seth about it. I have been through this many times before and if he hears it from someone else besides you, it is going to cause some major problems. So please keep that in mind."

"Thanks for the advice Stephanie!" She waved as she left the office. As soon as she stepped outside the door, she let out a sigh. There was no easy way to tell Seth that she was going to have to pretend to be his best friend's girlfriend for the entire world to see. Seth already had jealousy issues since Dean and Roman had become more popular than he had.

"I will just tell him later." She whispered to herself as she grabbed her gym bag and headed to the gym to get a workout in before she went home.

After a nice long workout, she made her way home to the house she shared with Seth. She was surprised to see his car in the driveway when she pulled in. She opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Seth?" She called out…no answer. "Babe are you home?"

"Ya." She heard him grumble from the kitchen. She found him sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in hand.

"Hey baby what are you doing home? I thought you were going to go out with the guys tonight?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"That's fine with me we can spend some time together!" She giggled as she bent down to press a kiss to his cheek, but was surprise when he moved away so she couldn't. "Woah what the hell was that about?"

"You tell me!" He shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about Seth."

"Oh let me guess you wanted it to be a big secret so come Monday you just start sucking face with Dean and then yell 'surprise we are dating!'"

"Oh my gosh Seth!" She sighed as she plopped into the chair, rubbing her temples. "I found out less than three hours ago. I went to the gym and didn't get a chance to tell you. I didn't think I should just leave you a voicemail, I wanted to do it in person."

"Were you actually going to? Or were you going to wait until the last minute?"

"I…I don't know."

"See you weren't going to tell me! You are probably excited about this aren't you?"

"You know what Seth just stop it. You are being absolutely ridiculous right now. We are actors who put on a show, sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do, but you know what? We have to do it in order to keep our jobs. And if you cannot respect that, then we may need to rethink things because I have sacrificed many things for you…"

Before she could finish, he stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers in a hot, rough kiss. "Just stop talking…please. You are making me feel awful."

"Well how the hell do you think I feel? Do you really think I want to make out with your best friend? NO I don't!"

"I know. I just get so jealous of him and Roman and the thought of him getting you…makes me mad."

A smirk crept to her lips, "You want to know something? He gets me for what twenty minutes, twice a week. You get me every day for the rest of our lives. And you want to another thing? He can't do this…" She reached out and grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. "These are yours and only yours."

A wicked grin crept to his lips as he lifted her up and set her on the kitchen table as he began stripping off her clothes. He pressed his lips to hers as she reached out and grabbed his cock with her tiny hands.

"That feels so good!" He moaned as he ripped off his shirt.

"What's going to feel good is you in me…it's going to be a hot one tonight!" She grinned as she unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor.

He pressed her back against the table as he stepped in between her legs. She expected to feel him plunged inside of her, but to her surprise he dropped to his knees and pressed his mouth to her clit. She let out a moan as she ran her hands through her hair. After a delicious orgasm ripped through her body, she pulled his hair and made him look at her.

"I need you now…"

He smiled as he stood up and fisted his cock in his hands before he finally plunged himself inside of her. They both let out a moan as they were enveloped in the sweet pleasure.

"You are mine." He groaned as he began thrusting into her even harder.

"I'm yours." She replied with a moan.

"You like it when I am rough like this?"

She nodded her head before throwing it back against the table as she felt another orgasm building.

"I bet Dean can't do you like I can." He hissed as he punctuated his sentence with an incredible rough thrust that almost set her flying off of the table. "Yeah just like that." He moaned. After ten more minutes of furious thrusting he closed his eyes, "I'm going to come!" He moaned as threw his head back and came. She too came from the incredible sensation of him throbbing inside of her.

They both slid to the floor, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"I can't imagine being with anyone else besides you." She whispered as she rested her head against his chest.

"Good keep it that way!" He laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	33. First Impression

**Randy Orton/Emma (Sexual Content)**

Randy sat in his locker room and watch RAW on the television. It brought a smile to his face as he watched his girlfriend of three months dance her way to the ring with Santino. Although it did bother him that she was out there with someone else, he knew it was all part of the business. And the best part for him was knowing that she would be coming home with him at the end of the day. The thought of waking up to her made him smile. As he watched her match, he swelled with pride. He had been the one teaching her hot to wrestle and in a matter of months she had blossomed into a talented wrestler that he knew would one day be the Divas champion.

It was only a few minutes before she hit her finishing maneuver and picked up the win. A smirk crept to his face as he made his way to the curtain to wait for her. As she as she stepped thorough it, he picked her up and spun her around in a hug, causing her giggles to fill the room.

"You were amazing out there baby. I am so proud of you." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why thank you. I have a pretty good teacher," She winked but soon frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he set her down on the floor.

"What no kiss?"

A grin crept to his lips as he backed her into the wall and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Is this better?" He asked as they parted for air.

"Mhm." She breathed.

"Geez you two get a room!" Cena laughed as he walked past them and clapped Randy on the back.

"I don't think I have ever heard such a good idea!"

"Me either!" She chuckled. "I am going to go take a shower and then grab my things and I will meet you at the hotel."

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you in a little bit."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before make his way down the hall. Emma grinned as she watched him walk away. It was times like this when she had all of the other divas glaring at her that she realized how lucky she was to have landed Randy Orton. Girls would probably literally kill to be in her shoes, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was hers!

After getting a shower and putting some comfy clothes on, she made her way back to the hotel. When she got up to the room, she found all the lights off. "Randy are you here?" She asked as she stepped inside and set her things down.

"In here." He replied from the bedroom. She carefully made her way into the room. She gasped at the sight in front of her. It was Randy in a dimly, candle lit room sitting in the middle of the bed with a bouquets of roses. "These are for you." He smiled as he got off the bed and handed them to her.

"What is all of this about?" She asked with a grin.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" She asked as she placed the flowers in the vase waiting on the dresser.

"Being my girlfriend. I know I am a pain in the ass, but I am happy that you are able to put up with me."

She let out a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am thankful I have you."

He tilted his head so that his lips were next to her ear, "I wanna make love to you tonight, Emma." He whispered sending chills down her spine.

She furiously nodded her head as he immediately began working the button of her jeans.

"If I would have known, I would have worn something easier to get out of!" She laughed as she helped him get them off.

It was only seconds before he had her completely undressed. She let out a giggle as he laid her down on the bed and got on top of her to place kisses down her body. "You are so perfect." He whispered causing a blush to creep to her cheeks.

She watched as he fisted his cock in his hand as he began kissing her neck. She giggled as he hit the spot she liked the most. "You know my body so well." She whispered as he pulled away to look at her.

"And you know mine." He growled as he looked down at her stroking his cock. She giggled as she reached behind her and grabbed a condom off of the nightstand and handed it to him. He ripped it open and slid it on in record time before slowly pressing himself into her. They both moaned as he slid all the way inside of her.

"Oh Randy that feels so good!" She cried as she grasped his muscular arms.

He captured her lips with his in a hungry, passionate kiss as he continued to trust inside of her. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over so she was on top of him. She immediately braced her hands on his chest as he held tightly onto her hips as she began bouncing up and down on him. It was only minutes before he was meeting her thrusts with his own, much harder ones.

"Randy I'm going to…" Before she could finish her sentence, he reached up and grasped her breasts causing her to explode around him. The feeling of this alone was enough to see him off, but to watch the pure pleasure on her face completely threw him over the edge and before he knew what was happening, he too was being enveloped in a delicious orgasm of his own.

She collapsed on him and rested her head against his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

"I never want to be without you." He whispered.

"Well good because you don't ever have to worry about that. I'm yours forever." She grinned.

"I like the sound of that!" He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her lips.


	34. 2-25-14

One shots are officially caught up and all done! I hope you enjoyed them! If you are a fan of my writing you should keep an eye out,I have a few new WWE stories in the works! :)


End file.
